


【相二】喂！你包养我吧！

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章

盛夏的下午时分，窗外下起雨来了。

二宫和也讨厌起这样的天气来。

他本是一个不甚在意天气的人，天晴天阴，这本来是能给他灵感的自然景色最近让他十分厌烦。

因为作为一个以写东西为生的人，他最近陷入了瓶颈，他甚至写不出有趣的段子，更别说杂志上的情感专栏和为他赢来世人目光的长篇小说了。

他不知道为什么自己突然变得贫乏。从字、词、再到句子，他像是一下子失去了写作能力一般，写出来的东西全部都无聊透顶。

他不停敲出文字，又不停按下delete。

此刻，他看着才不过是下午就变成墨一般漆黑的天空，更加提不起干劲。

写不出东西，他就会失业，失业意味着以后财务就不会自由，财务不自由对他来说，简直是比死更难受。

不行！他不能这样下去！

他决定出去找灵感。

上周他找他的发小松本润求助的时候，松本就曾给过他一点建议。松本说他已经太习惯从自己的角度出发，要不要试试隐藏真实的自己，从另一个角度出发，也许会看到不一样的风景，从而激发灵感。

“例如，你可以扮成男大姐，搞不好会有意外收获呢。”

他记得自己听到松本这么说的时候，他还狠狠地翻了个白眼以表达自己的心情。但现在不知道是什么原因，他突然对松本的提议有点蠢蠢欲动的冲动。他走到全身镜前，双手托腮，做了一个他认为超级可爱的表情。

嗯，似乎还不赖。

二宫不算是个很有冒险性的人，这缘于他其实很宅，所以当他将自己打扮成一个穿着中华风格旗袍的美人时，他是有那么一点想打退堂鼓的。

他戴了个假发，微卷的双马尾加上齐留海十分可爱，为了让自己看起来更女性化一些，他特意买了双美瞳，还是那种带星环的。他朝镜子里的自己眨了眨眼，哟，还挺娇销的呢。

他挑了略为宽松的红色刺绣高叉旗袍，还穿了内衣，故意把胸部垫高。他在全身镜前左看右看，打退堂鼓的念头不知何时已经消失，现在的他，像那种已经把恶作剧准备好，打算去找猎物的小恶魔。

二宫把行动的地点选在松本的酒吧。

当他顶着那精致的妆容走出家门时，他那深藏在骨子里的宅男属性又冒了出来。他的确有过一段天不怕地不怕的时期，那时的他十来岁，剃着寸头，长相白净，眼神倒是凌厉得叫人退避三尺。

然而自从他发现自己的取向与众不同之后，他开始变得小心翼翼了。

与众不同，在别的领域里或许是天才的别称，但在性取向上，这只会成为别人攻击你的理由。

他开始变得与人保持距离，在别人看不清他的同时，有助于他处在安全地带。开始写些什么大概也是从那时开始吧，孤独的中二少年，不被周遭所理解，心里那些乱七八糟的感情只能靠文字排遣。他把那些稿子投了出去，却意外地获得了回报。

于是，他的文字成为了他的保护壳，让他的柔弱得以安放，不至于被那些恶意所伤害。

也因此他逐渐变得擅长掩饰自己的一切真实，情感上的，身体上的。

当他款款地出现在松本面前的时候，松本几乎把自己手上的调酒瓶甩了出去。如果不是怕被二宫打死，他会想吹一个轻挑的口哨，以此来表达他看见二宫美女时的心情。

鉴于他什么都不能做，于是只好放下手里的调酒，转过身去，笑了一分钟。

二宫看着他不停震动的双肩，就知道这个死党没啥好事。他甚至怀疑自己是不是落入了松本的圈套里。

刚才他是打车过来的。从上车那一刻起，他就故意吊高嗓子，司机也没怀疑，下车时还对他用了女性称呼。

二宫开始觉得事情变得新奇有趣。

放下原来的身份，从另一个角度去观察这个世界，也许会有很多不一样的风景进入他的眼里。

“喂！”二宫在吧台前坐下，刻意把声音放轻，“笑屁啊！笑够了没？”

松本转过身来，嘴角仍带着笑意。

他当时只是随口一说，没想到二宫还真的玩起了变装游戏，还跑到他开的酒吧来，这让他怎么能忍住不笑？

“这位小姐，想喝点什么？”松本努力克制自己，但他真的觉得自己会破功。

“血腥玛丽。”

“要这么猛吗？”虽然是这么说，但松本还是听话地为二宫调起酒来。

松本调好酒给二宫之后，又陆续来了一些客人，于是吧台前便只剩二宫一个人在品着那杯被松本调低了酒精含量的血腥玛丽。

没多久二宫就感受到有目光落在自己身上。

他在这方面其实很敏感。他假装不经意地顺着那些目光回望过去，对方拿起手里的酒杯朝他敬酒。纵使距离不近又灯光昏暗，可他还是很清楚地看到那人眼里的欲望。

二宫没有举起手里的酒，他收回自己的目光，顺便看了看自己微微露出来的腿部。他的皮肤一向较普通男人白皙，这样看来，怪不得轻易就撩到这样的男人。

有点意思哦！

他微微喝了点酒，酒杯上留下瑰丽的唇印。

他的专栏写过不少感情观点，对勾引别人的手段，即使没用过也大概了解。他对刚才那人不感兴趣。如果可以，他希望能遇到一个更加有趣的人。

一个有故事，能激发他灵感的人。这样或许能让他那堵塞的写作源泉再次爆发。

随着时间一分一秒地过去，过来请他喝酒的人越来越多，但被他拒绝的人也越来越多。周围的酒客对这个美艳而高傲的女子越发好奇，但由于松本这酒吧的定位高档，倒没人敢对他乱来。

就在二宫以为今天的变装努力会白费的时候，一杯七彩色的酒重重砸在他面前的桌上，那晶莹的酒还稍微洒了一点出来。

二宫的确被吓了一跳，但他很快就冷静下来，他还认得那杯七彩的酒是松本最新的杰作，叫“七彩风暴”。他顺着酒杯上的手，将目光转向这个唐突的人。

哟！是他今晚见过的最帅的人咧！

对方似乎是醉了，身体有点摇摇晃晃的，一双如墨的眼眸似乎找不着焦距。一身休闲西装虽然只是快时尚的货，但穿在这人身上，倒是很显身材，还莫名带着点贵气。他撑着桌子，稳了稳身子，眼睛直勾勾地盯着二宫。

二宫也不回避，直接迎上那人的视线。只一眼，他便莫名觉得心房震动，像是一贯的平静被什么东西搅动了一样。

他看着他，想起一个词——“雨后阳光”。

今天下雨了，他没见着半点阳光，可是现在，他看到了。尽管眼前这人醉意满满，可是他却偏偏让二宫感觉到了像阳光那样的温暖感。

“喂！”那人打了个酒嗝，“喂！你包养我吧！”

“哈？”

无论二宫心里做过多少次预测，但他怎么也猜不到对方一开口就是这样的一句。

他有点错愕地反问，而对方似乎也因此而懵住了。

“我……我叫相叶雅纪。”对方揉了一把脸，似乎在努力理清自己混乱的思路，“我身体素质很好，会格斗，会做很多不同种类的料理，有基本的医疗常识，忠诚度高，你要我做什么都可以。但我很穷，需要钱，所以，”他又打了个嗝，“你能包养我吗？”

二宫没醉，所以这位相叶雅纪先生所说的每一个字他都听进去，并记住了。

他今天还真的遇到有趣的人了。

求包养？有点意思哦。

二宫一把扯住相叶的领带，将人拉近自己。

“可以哦，”他在相叶耳边低声说，“那现在就跟我走吧。”

在二宫将相叶塞进出租车的时候，后者已经醉成一团呼呼大睡了。

二宫看着那些霓虹灯不停在相叶脸上闪过，那纤长的睫毛乖乖地垂着，他想起他刚才说的话，忍不住抿嘴笑了。

不知道相叶第二天醒过来会有些什么反应呢？


	2. 第二章

相叶醒来的时候，身体先于头脑清醒，整个人一下子坐了起来。他仔细打量了周围，不用几秒他就已经将这不大的格局通通记住。

该死的！

他竟然被那杯七彩缤纷的酒给放倒了！

他低头检查了身体，没有痛感，没有受伤，也还是穿着昨天的衬衫和西裤，除了还残存着一点断片后的头痛之外，一切还好。

他开始慢慢回想昨晚到底发生了什么事，为什么他现在会在这个陌生的地方。

首先，他昨天心情郁闷地去了一家看着不错的酒吧。他现在已经可以算是身无分文了，所以他真的打算参考好友樱井翔的建议，重新找份工作。

【呐，相叶，你长得不赖，身手不凡，要不干脆找个有钱人当保镖什么的，又或者是找个漂亮有钱的小姐姐包养你，那你想要的钱和梦想就通通都不用再愁啦。】樱井如是说。

相叶当时差点就把樱井逮住暴打一顿了，可当他冷静下来，也无法否认樱井说的话其实挺有道理。他所有的优势在现今的社会都不是什么优势，他已经三十二岁了，一事无成的他几乎要活不下去了。

其实他本来并不会这么惨的，他这么多年存下来的钱又在自己的心软之下全用光了，于是当他意识到自己已经悲惨到一定程度的时候，他才明白，钱这玩意儿已经成为当务之急，重中之重了。

当相叶穿上自己仅有的比较体面的西装来到这家看似很高档的酒吧门口时，他还是忍不住叹了口气。他怎么就沦落到这种地步呢？这里会有需要保镖的有钱人吧？

相叶入坐后，随便点了杯酒。也怪他自己大意，忘记了颜色和酒精含量并不一定挂钩的这个事。后劲上来的时候，他的目光正好落在那位一直坐在吧台前的美人身上。其实从入坐后，相叶就注意到她了。

皮肤白得透出光泽，妆容是极精致的那种，不过分夸张，恰到好处地将她的美凸现，玫瑰色的唇，大红色的旗袍，在酒吧昏暗的灯光里，她将红与白用最诱人之姿呈现。

相叶还注意到她手上钻石戒指以及身边那个价值不菲的名牌包包。他虽然不爱好这些东西，但这世界上的行头，他倒还是很烂熟于心的。

他确定对方是个富有的美人。

也许，真的如樱井所说，自己的身体和相貌也算是目前最大的优势，不靠这些活下去，难道他要跑去当流浪汉吗？

在以前，他为了活下去，也同样不怎么高尚，现在怎么反而装起高贵来呢？

你已经走投无路了，相叶雅纪！

他像是壮胆般狠狠灌了一口酒，便摇摇晃晃地走到了那美人面前。

他记得他问对方要不要包养自己。

然后，对方扯过他的领带，用十分媚惑的声音让他跟她走。

后面的事他就真的不记得了。

他揉了揉太阳穴，脑子似乎因这个动作而清醒了不少。他睡的地方不是普通的床，是客厅里的沙发床。而这里也不像什么有钱人住的地方。

“哟，早上好，你醒了？”

一把男性声音和开门声在他身后传来，相叶立马站起来转过身。

男人？

相叶盯着眼前穿着格仔睡衣，顶着一头乱毛，看起来像个大学生的男人。突然间，他像明白了些什么。

“你！你！你……你是昨晚那个……”

二宫打了个呵欠，伸了个懒腰，“对啊，你昨晚让我包养你的。”

如果相叶正在喝水的话，他一定会喷出来，但是他没有在喝水，所以也就没有水可以喷了。

“我……我……我昨晚喝多了。”

相叶不知道要怎么解释昨晚的荒唐事，对方落在他身上的目光也让他不安，像一个做坏事被捉包的小孩子，想解释又无从开口。

“我知道啊，你喝得很醉，还很重呢。”

二宫关了房门，一步一步地朝相叶走过去。他莫名地让相叶感觉到了一股无形的压力，相叶看着他慢慢坐在自己身边，心跳得越来越快。

二宫昨晚留在相叶脑海里的印象是个绝色美人，可他怎么都没想到醒来之后，事情竟然会变成这样。他乱成一团，茫然不知所措。

他打量着二宫，眼睛看着比昨晚似乎更加柔和，皮肤同样白到反光，除了发型和性别的转换，那种雌雄莫辨的美倒是非常一致。

眼前这人无论怎样看都十分可爱，怪不得打扮成女人时会有那种倾城之美。

“你昨晚让我包养你，我觉得这事也不错，于是我立了个证明，你昨晚在上面按了指模盖了章，所以从今天起，我大概能算是你的金主爸爸了。”

相叶看着二宫变戏法似的从身后拿出一张契约书，上面写着二宫和也包养相叶雅纪的内容，以及相叶雅纪所需要提供的服务，落款处是双方的指模和印章。

相叶看得傻眼，完全没注意到二宫那像小狐狸般狡猾的眼神。

“这些服务内容全是你昨晚自己说的，半个字都不多也没少。我这里只有一个房间，所以你就睡这张沙发床，我没什么朋友会上门来，所以在我不用客厅的时候，这里算是你的空间。我不爱做饭，以后的一日三餐加宵夜都由你来负责，卫生什么的，我不洁癖，所以保持干净就好了。”

二宫的语速很快，相叶看着他的嘴巴不停翕动，小脑袋只懂不停地点。

“还有，虽然我这里包吃包住，但鉴于你已经是个四肢健全的成年人了，所以你得去工作，工资的80%上交给我，剩下的算我给你的零花钱。”

“嗯嗯嗯！”相叶点着头，完全没留意到二宫话里的陷阱。

“既然你同意，那么这事就这么说定了。明天你就去找工作吧。”

相叶看着二宫站起来走向浴室时才终于察觉到有哪里不对劲。

“那个，”

“嗯？”二宫回过头来，“刚刚已经谈好了，你已经签下契约书，不能随便毁约的！”

“我……我找不到工作。”

“哈？”

两人再次面对面坐下来的时候，相叶终于彻底清醒了。他做了早餐，并顺便收拾了二宫摆放得十分随意的游戏机。

“很感谢你愿意包养我，二宫和也先生。”虽然只看了契约书一眼，相叶倒是把那上面的内容记下了，这当然也包括他的金主爸爸二宫和也的名字。“不过，有些事，我觉得我得向你解释一下。”

“你说。”

二宫慢悠悠地吃着早餐。他很久都没吃过这么丰盛的早餐了，心里不自觉地夸了相叶的手艺一番。

“我叫相叶雅纪，今年三十二岁，唯一做过的工作是雇佣兵。”

在二宫的震惊中，相叶慢慢将他的故事一一道来。

相叶是二十岁那年去当雇佣兵的，为的无非是钱。十二年来，他在国外经历过很多，这次回国本来是想着安定下来，拿着这么多年存的钱开一家拉面馆。但因为家人的关系，现在钱已经花完了。他想去找工作，结果一没学历二没工作经验，他找啥都不成。就连房子的租金都快要付不起了，所以这才想着找人包养什么的。

“其实我最初是想看看有没有有钱人需要保镖之类的，结果——”

“结果你看中我了。”

“因为……”相叶不好意思说那是因为二宫看起来又美又有钱，完全符合他心中包养人的臆想。他怕说出口会被二宫嘲笑。

“哈哈哈，你是不是被我昨晚的配饰给骗了？”二宫想起昨晚的装扮，就忍不住笑出泪来。

“不过，还是很谢谢你愿意包养我。我会努力去找工作的，但是恐怕不会太容易。”相叶想起之前找工作的经历，便觉得备受打击。

二宫看着他耷拉下来的脑袋，猜想到他可能有些难言之隐。

“怎么了？”

“我这个年纪，没有任何工作经验，连去做学徒都被嫌老。以前也只会做拉面，但一般小店也不请人，所以我回国已经快两个月了，什么都没干成。”

相叶的脑袋垂得更低了，像是对于自己三十二岁还一事无成深感愧疚一样，那难过的心情连坐在他对面的二宫都清楚感受得到。

“找份工作，应该不是太难。我想想办法。”

“真的吗？”相叶抬起头来，眼睛晶晶亮的，“谢谢你！谢谢你！”

二宫联想到这人之前的职业，心想他怎么看起来这么单纯，像那种涉世不深的少年，轻易地就相信了别人。

“那个，你说你之前是当雇佣兵，那你有杀过人吗？”

二宫的问题让空气突然安静得有点可怕，相叶敛起所有的笑容，神色变得凝重。

“我不想撒谎，有杀过的。为了生存，在别人要杀我的时候，我必须自保。你打算报警捉我吗？”

“你在国外杀人关我什么事？我只是随口问问而已。先吃早餐吧，一会我看看能不能帮你找份工作。”

二宫吃饱了，把碗筷放下，相叶倒是心里清，赶紧把清洗工作揽下。

二宫站在自己房前回过头去看着相叶，突然发现事情变得有些奇妙。这些年他都习惯了一个人，这是他第一次允许别人进入他的空间。

啊！该不会他昨晚也喝醉了吧？

不过这个叫相叶的男人似乎并没有将全部的事情都告诉他，他能感觉到相叶在隐瞒了一些事情。但这也正常，他也将很重要的事情瞒住没说不是吗？

二宫有点期待相叶要是知道他是个同性恋时的反应了。

他突然间充满了写作的灵感！

看来他得去好好感谢松本给他的好建议了。


	3. 第三章

相叶主动帮二宫把家里仔仔细细地收拾了一番，虽然之前并不算很糟糕，但是经过他的整理，没经过特别装修的家，倒因整洁而让人感觉舒服了。

二宫让相叶去把行李搬过来，他有点灵感了，所以要在房里写东西。

他给了他一把钥匙，然后就进了自己的房间。

相叶坐在客厅，他看着手里的钥匙，脑袋里那些混乱的线开始慢慢理清。他目前除了搬到二宫家里来，似乎也没有什么好办法了，搞不好他可能还得问二宫再借点钱才能付清房租。他也不知道自己能帮二宫些什么，对方看起来活得十分滋润的样子，自己会不会是多余的那一个呢？

相叶将钥匙放进裤袋里，帮二宫把门关上。

相叶回到自己租的房子，将必须品收拾了一下，还好剩下的钱能把拖欠的房租支付。他的行李也不多，一个28寸的行李箱就足够。他拖着行李箱背着个大背包走在街上，大阳已经有下山的迹象。以前在国外，在能喘口气的时候，他总喜欢看天看太阳。

蓝天，白云，太阳，月亮，星星。

这些大自然的景色，美到极致，又不藏一丝攻击性，不会对你有任何要求，它们就这样肆意美丽着，无论多糟糕的心情，都会被它们所治愈。

活着，见证每一天的日出日落，便是这十二年来相叶心里的渴求。

当他活着重回这个生他养他二十年的国度与家庭时，并不温情的现实像一把钝刀，一刀一刀割在他心上，因为刀不锋利，所以血流得极慢，也因为刀不锋利，所以特别特别的痛，整颗心上布满了密密麻麻的伤口，想包扎都无从下手。  
会好的吧？活着就有足够的时间让伤口痊愈。

相叶按住胸膛那颗跳得混乱的心，一口一口地深呼吸。他抬头闭上眼睛，阳光的温度落在他眼皮上，十分暖人。

也许他该放下一切重新开始，何况眼前已经有了一条新的道路，那个叫二宫和也的男人看起来十分有趣，可能这路上又会有别的风景能让他再次欣赏了。

他拉紧背包，踏上了回程。

到二宫家的时候，二宫换了一身衣服坐在沙发上抽烟。

“你要出去？”相叶看到二宫换下睡衣，问道。

“是我们要出去。”二宫看了看相叶身上的衣服，皱了皱眉，“你去洗个澡换一身衣服，我约了你未来老板吃饭。”

虽然二宫的话总是让他摸不着头脑，但基于对金主爸爸的信任，相叶还是乖乖照做。只是在进浴室前，他略略不好意思地和二宫说，他已经没有西装了，能不能只穿POLO衫和牛仔裤。

二宫被他这认真严肃的傻样逗得大笑。

“穿吧穿吧。我还担心你穿得太帅你老板不敢要你呢。”

相叶三分钟洗完澡，带着一身水汽的他还在拨着那湿掉的额发。

二宫觉得眼前似乎有一道比灯光还耀眼的光芒。

不说昨晚那套西装，能将这么简单悠闲的款式穿出模特感，他真的不得不佩服相叶的身材。肩膀、手臂、腰身、长腿，富有线条感又没有多余的赘肉，一眼过去，让他有自己在模特秀现场的错觉。

真帅！真性感！

二宫站起来走到相叶身边打量了一番。

“你真的是个雇佣兵？”

“有什么问题？”相叶其实很介意别人一再提到这个工作，抛开敏感性不说，每一次提起，他都会想起那些枪林弹雨的日子，那无数个与死神擦肩而过的日子，绝对不是什么美好浪漫的回忆。

“没什么，只是觉得你这么帅，随便当个模特之类的都比当那种会死人的工作要好。”

“请不要随便提及生死，你没经历过是不会懂那种感受的。”

二宫看到相叶生气的样子，有点尴尬地吐了吐舌头。相叶这才意识到自己的态度太凶，二宫只是以普通人的角度去看待那个工作，他无权要求他感同身受。

“对不起，我不是故意凶你的。我们要去哪里？”

“带你去面试。”

相叶跟在二宫身后走出公寓。他从后面看着二宫，对方穿的是一件浅黄色的格仔衫，宽松的悠闲裤，看起来活像那些要去秋叶原买游戏的小宅男，还是未成年的那种。

“二宫先生，”

“Nino，”二宫回过头来，“叫我Nino就好了。我的朋友都这么叫我。”

“哦，Nino，我想问，你成年了吗？是做什么工作的？”

二宫笑了起来。

他这张脸总是很能骗人，这不，眼前又有一个上当的了。

“我三十岁了。至于工作嘛，你就当我是个敲文字的吧。”

二宫的工作范围挺广的，他想这要是全告诉相叶，搞不好他根本理解不了，所以就挑了一个小范围说了。

“哦。”

他们的目的地是一家日料店。二宫进去后朝不远处的两个男子挥了挥手。相叶跟在他身后入了坐。

“这位是大野智，这位是松本润。他们都是我的朋友。大野就是你今晚要见的人。”二宫指着对面的两个男人向相叶介绍道。

大野看起来软绵绵的，松本的头发微卷，绑成个妹妹头，浓眉大眼略带一点异国风情。

“他就是你要介绍给我的人？”大野开口，声音也软得像颗糖，“外形不错，应该挺吸引顾客。”

相叶听了大野的话，心里“咯噔”一下难道二宫介绍他去当牛郎？

“请问，这是份什么工作？”

“O酱是开面包店的，最近有个员工走了，所以想请个人帮忙顾店。我听到你说会做拉面，我想你可能对饮食的东西比较有兴趣，所以就想介绍你去他店里工作。”二宫知道大野这人说话含含糊糊的，干脆就帮他解释。

“嗯嗯，工作不会太辛苦，如果你有兴趣，我还可以教你做面包。”大野补充了一下。

“怎样？要不要去？”二宫追问。

“当然去啊。”相叶站起来朝大野鞠了个躬，“以后就拜托大野先生了！”

“那事情就这么说定了，明天你就去大野的店里工作。”

“好好！”相叶拼命点头。

确定完工作，四人点了餐，吃得相当欢乐，席间还喝了一点小酒。相叶的酒量其实不差，上次之所以会被松本调的那本酒放倒，主要是降低了对这种酒的防备心。这次喝的是清酒，量也不大，四个人都只是有些微醺而已。

和大野、松本告别之后，二宫和相叶也踏上回家的路。二宫似乎有了些醉意，走起路来身影摇摇晃晃的。相叶走在他身旁，看到他想抽烟，连忙帮他把烟点上。

二宫倚在天桥的栏杆上，狠狠吸了一口，眼神重新亮了起来。

“你要吗？”

二宫把烟盒递给相叶。相叶摇摇头。

“不了，我很少抽。”

二宫刚想说你们雇佣兵不是应该在夕阳下坐在地上然后抽根烟什么的吗，但他随即想起相叶今天早上很认真地和他提及关于这个工作的一些感受，于是他完美地把那些字句全部咽了回去。

相叶看着二宫，又想起他昨晚的形象，忍不住自己就先笑了。

“干嘛？笑什么？”

“你长得真好看。”相叶由衷地赞美。

“所以你是被我的样子给骗了吗？”

也不是没有被夸奖过，但有些话从相叶嘴里说出来，好像就是不一样。

二宫垂下眼，又吸了一口烟，好掩饰他那因相叶而起的一点小心思。

“谢谢你，Nino。我会好好干的。”

相叶俯身看着天桥下的风景，一辆一辆的车驶过，那些灯从远到近又再走远，他想起昨天、今天，以及明天。他又一次从一个绝望的沟里爬了上来，这次给他搭一把手的人叫作二宫和也。

他下定决心，只要二宫愿意，他做什么都可以，他会尽一切所能去报答这个帮了自己的人。

二宫侧过头去看他，所有的灯光像是聚焦在相叶眼中一样，汇成了一个瑰丽的银河。

“回家吧。”

在自己的心跳失控之前，二宫又吸了一口烟，大概只有尼古丁能让他冷静下来了。

到家之后，二宫先去洗澡，相叶匆匆用水洗了个脸，便去厨房把刚才顺路买回来的食材放好，明天他要早点起来把早餐做好，然后就要去大野的面包店里工作了。

二宫洗完澡之后拿出掌机准备大战，结果还不到五分钟，相叶便用毛巾揉着头发出来了。

二宫的眼神不受控制地暗了下来。

乖乖，这人是不晓得自己的魅力到哪吗？哪有人这样子的！家居服也不好好穿，最上面两颗扣子不扣，这样若隐若显是故意的？裤子不合穿也不重新买，小脚腂露得如此勾人算哪回事？

啊！是他忘记将最重要的事告诉他了！

可，他不确定他是不是那边的人，搞不好把人吓跑了怎么办？然，不说的话，这人天天以这种高级性感之姿出现在他面前，苦的是他耶！

“相叶君，过来，我有话和你说。”

二宫按了暂停，拍拍身边的座位，示意相叶坐下来。相叶一脸懵地坐了下来，他看着二宫伸手帮他把衣服扣好，心里忽然不安了起来。

他害怕二宫改变主意把他赶出去，他已经没钱再去租房子，他像个被全世界抛弃掉的孤儿，二宫则是他最后的救命稻草。

“相叶君，有些关于我个人的问题，我觉得既然从今天开始我们要共同生活了，我还是好好向你坦白。”二宫抱着膝往沙发另一头缩了缩，和相叶保持一定的距离。

相叶看着他这个防备和自我保护的动作，心里也忍不住紧张了起来。

“我，是个同性恋。”

相叶又再一次地被吓到想喷水，但同样因为没水可喷，所以他把自己给呛到了，咳个不停。

二宫看着他的反应，突然有一种悲哀。

即使是在国外见惯生死的雇佣兵，也同样对他这种人大惊小怪。说到底，他这种人到底是得罪谁了呢？怎么好像哪都容不下他？

相叶一边咳一边看着二宫，脑内自发地出现了那份契约。

“你该不会……咳咳……要我……咳……”相叶咳得脸色发青，眼睛也泛出泪光。

“我要你干嘛？”二宫才刚说完就立刻明白相叶指的是什么了，“我不是那么随便的人！”

二宫的话给了相叶一颗定心丸，他通过深呼吸调整了一下，终于不再咳了。

“那你的意思是……”相叶小心翼翼地问。

“我虽然喜欢同性，也不代表谁都可以的！我只是希望你在穿着方面稍稍注意一下，例如扣子什么的，该穿就好好穿。我看着不舒服，懂吗？”

二宫真想一巴掌呼过去，这人看着单纯得要死，真是“有趣”得太过分了。

“哦哦哦！”相叶傻里傻气地拼命点头，“我还以为你包养我还包括那个方面呢。”

“你是不是傻？我看着是这么随便的人吗？”

二宫还是红着脸用抱枕狠狠地砸了相叶的头。

嗯！这样才解恨！


	4. 第四章

关于取向那事，二宫说得坦然，相叶心里也没留下多少疙瘩，只是他知道从那一刻起，他和二宫之间得有分寸，在二宫的眼中，他已经不是一个同性。而二宫最后和他的关系会不会变成他和樱井那样，又是另一个未知之数。

他的好朋友樱井翔也是个同性恋。但他从来不觉得樱井对他有什么，他也从来不需要在樱井面前掩饰，所以他也就没对这个群体有什么异样的感受。

但当二宫那么正经地和他说的时候，他突然意识到了他和二宫之间得保留距离，不然事情会变得很微妙。

相叶躺着沙发床上。二宫和他说完取向问题之后就回了房间。相叶的目光越过沙发望向那扇已经关闭的门。他们的包养生活算了正式开始，但他对这位金主爸爸的了解还仅限于今天所了解那些，非常表面，他甚至还捉摸不透二宫的饮食口味。

他摸出手机，给樱井发了个信息。他相信以樱井的睿智，应该能帮得上忙。来来回回几条信息，他终于将事情都向樱井说清楚了。

【你这小子别想那么多，我们这个群体的人也不是说谁都爱得上的，人家可能看你可怜包养你而已，他已经说明白不要求你提供性服务，你又何庸人自扰？何况明天你就去上班了，大不了以后找到更好的工作就离开他呗。别想了，好好睡觉吧。你最近被那些破事烦得睡都睡不安稳。】

樱井发了这么洋洋洒洒的一大段文字过来，相叶也仔细看完了。他必须承认有很多事樱井看得十分通透，字字都在点子上。他现在的确没退路了，二宫对他要求不高，也帮他找了工作，解了他燃眉之急，不外乎就是取向这个问题而已，他还有什么可挑剔呢？

可是当他知道二宫取向的那一瞬，他想到的竟是James。他闭上眼，有些画面就会自动涌进来，他忘不掉。

这样东想西想，相叶慢慢睡了过去。

当手机闹钟大作的时候，相叶揉着眼睛醒过来。他已经很久没有睡得如此安稳了。他低头发现多了一张毯子，这屋子就他和二宫，不用多想都知道是二宫给他盖上的。可他竟然睡得这么沉，连二宫走近身边都没有发现。

这个屋子，以及这屋里的人都让他有心安的感觉。

他极快地换好衣服，梳洗干净，然后开始做早餐。他不知道这里的隔音怎样，所以尽量将动作放轻，免得把二宫吵醒。

相叶在出国前就负责家里的大小事务，从小在母亲身边打下手的他对料理是相当有心得。第一天为金主爸爸做早餐，他把冰箱里的食材都拿了出来，做好之后摆满整个餐桌。

他吃饱了之后，将剩下的放进冰箱，留下便利贴之后就出门了。

大野的面包店很精致，有一种欧洲风情。相叶站在店门前，感觉人生揭开新的一章。

“相叶君，你来了？”大野刚好开门，“好准时。”

“大野先生早，毕竟是我第一天上班，要是迟到就不好了。”相叶笑着说。

“叫什么大野先生，叫我O酱就好了。”

相叶进了店，大野只开了小部分的灯。

“我住在店的二楼。”大野揉着眼睛带相叶参观面包店。

面包店是独立屋改造而成，一楼连同户外都摆放了桌椅，烘焙区域不算太大，摆放面包的橱窗非常干净，感觉面包放进去也会十分吸引。

“我去拿工作服给你，你应该穿得下。”

工作服的设计也简单，纯白色的衬衫，黑色的西裤，外加小领结。

换好工作服的相叶让大野眼前一亮。

“嗯！果然很帅！”大野用力地拍拍相叶的肩，“有你招待客人，我很放心。”

相叶新工作的一天从这一刻开始。事实上，他这样的相貌身材，加上大野做的那些香味四飘的面包，生意额似乎瞬间上升不少。除了相叶之外，大野店里还有另一个店员，叫龟梨和也。面包店从七点开门，到晚上十点，两个店员轮班制，全年无休的本来应该是大野，但他是个任性的店长，所以当他完全不会制定哪一天是定休日，他想休息就提前一天和店员说，然后消失个两三天又再出现。

相叶今天上早班，工作时间从七点到下午三点。换下工作服之后，相叶去了超级市场采购食材。看过二宫的冰箱之后，他就忍不住想买些什么来将那空荡荡的位置全部填完。

昨天二宫给了他一点钱，他也不好拒绝，毕竟他现在真的身无分文，所以也没什么资格摆骨气。

因为不知道二宫的口味，所以他什么都买了一点。回到家的时候，二宫正对着五十寸的大电视进行着拯救公主的游戏。

“欢迎回来。”二宫知道能开他家门的人只有相叶，所以也没移开视线。

相叶却因这久违的一句话而莫名有了些感动。他已经很久很久没有听到这句话了，即使他从那枪林弹雨的异国回来，家人看到他的那一刻，也不曾说过如此温情的一句话。

仿佛他的存在无关紧要。

虽然二宫也不过是随口一说，可不知道怎地，让他心头突然一暖。

“我回来了。”相叶元气满满地回了一声，换好鞋之后连忙进了厨房。

二宫想了想，还是把手里的游戏按了暂停。

今天是相叶第一天去大野那工作，虽然二宫起来的时候，已经是上午十一点多了，但他还是发了个信息给大野，毕竟是自己包养的人，怎么都得表示一下关心，哪怕是暗地里。

大野给他发了几张相叶工作时的照片，二宫点开一看，差点开口骂脏话。

他觉得他不应该介绍相叶去面包店，他应该把人卖到牛郎店！啧啧！这美貌这身材，成为NO.1一点都不难！

话虽然如此，可是他知道如果相叶是愿意当牛郎的，估计也就不会在酒吧里那样了。

他走到厨房，相叶正在清洗碗槽里的碗筷。听到声响，相叶回过头，二宫就站在厨房边上。

“早餐合胃口吗？Nino明天想吃什么？”

“还不错，不过不用做这么多，我很晚才起来，都是早餐午餐合着吃。尽量别做辣的，我胃不好，受不了。像今天这样也行，我不算太挑。”

“你不能吃辣呀？我还打算今天做麻婆豆腐呢！”听到二宫这么说，相叶立刻停下手，无辜地看着那还没拆包装的豆腐。

二宫抿抿嘴，相叶这么为他着想让他很高兴，可是相叶那失落的表情又让他有点不忍心。

“吃，还是能吃一点。别太太太辣就好。”

“那你喜欢吃什么？你告诉我，我明天给你做。”相叶的眼睛又亮了起来。

二宫走到相叶身边，发现他还真的买了不少食材，看着都有点饿了。

“我除了麻婆豆腐，也会做其他的，只是我昨晚来不及问你的口味，只好随便买了一些回来。你告诉我你喜欢吃什么，我给你做。”

二宫侧头看着相叶，把人盯得发毛。

“怎……怎么了？”相叶以为自己又说错什么，他可不想得罪这位金主爸爸。

“你和别人说话的时候，嘴巴也这么甜吗？”

“这就算嘴巴甜吗？以前我家人想吃什么都直接和我说，然后我就会尽力做出来满足他们。”

“要是他们提的你不会做怎么办？”二宫隐隐觉得这样的家人似乎有些奇怪，“你那时多大？”

“我是家里的最大的孩子，妈妈身体不好，为了不让她太过辛劳，我放学回来会尽量帮她。”

相叶转过身来，似乎陷入了过去的回忆里。

二宫看着他，那装满星星的眼睛里似乎满布伤痕，让他突然心疼了起来。

“我喜欢吃生姜烧。当然，你的金主爸爸其实也不太挑剔，生的东西少吃，不要太油腻，清淡点就可以了。”

“生姜烧？今晚的材料应该可以。那今晚的晚餐就是不太辣的麻婆豆腐和生姜烧。你继续去玩游戏吧，这里交给我就好了。”

相叶把人推出厨房，然后埋头料理。

二宫也乐得享受被人伺候的感觉，回到沙发上继续拯救公主。

一个小时后，相叶将饭菜端上摆好。二宫也刚好把公主拯救了，他看着相叶忙碌的身影，突然想起自己一个人生活已经好多年了，这个屋子纵然偶尔有朋友到访，却没有眼前这份温馨的感觉。

一刹那间，二宫想起了很多，因取向和家人决裂，远离自己原来的生活圈子，孤身一人多年，是坚强，也是寂寞。

“Nino，可以吃饭了。”

相叶一回头看见二宫红着眼眶望向他，他心头一颤，只觉得这样的二宫让人很是心疼。

“怎么了？”相叶走过来坐在他身边，“是不是我有哪里做错了？”

“没有。”二宫摇摇头，装着不经意地揉了揉眼睛，“我只是想起很久都没有人做饭给我吃，看到你这满桌的菜，心里有点感慨。”

“你喜欢，我每天都做，哪怕不会的我都可以学。”

“你总是这么会哄人的吗？”

“这算是哄人吗？以前我都是这么对家里人说的。”

相叶突然想起樱井和他说过，就是他这种有求必应的个性，才会造就那样的家人，到最后只剩互相伤害。

二宫注意到相叶突然凝住的表情，不知道他发生了什么，只以为是话题踩了雷区，于是也不再继续聊下去，起身往餐桌走过去。

相叶把豆腐做得一点都不辣，生姜烧软烂入味，二宫罕有地添了饭。

饭后的工作依然是相叶来包揽，二宫拿起手机，看到主编松冈发来的信息。他下周的专栏文章过审了，可以发表。

“Yes！”

久违的缪斯女神终于又回到他身边了！

但松冈下一条信息却让他又被打入地狱——

下周五的总部舞会，他一定得出现！

二宫一想到总部那干练又犀利的宣传部长，他就十万分的头疼，那是他不能得罪的追求者，偏偏又是他无法爱上的人。

他要怎么才能暗示给部长知道，他是个同性恋，并不喜欢女生呢？

“Nino，吃水果吧。”

相叶适时端了一碟草莓过来，二宫看着相叶，想到了一个好办法。

“相叶君，下周五我们一起去舞会吧。”

“哈？你说什么？”

今天的相叶，仍然对二宫各种不了解。


	5. 第五章

1*

因为要带相叶去参加下周的舞会，所以二宫忍痛从钱包里拿出几张福泽谕吉来，帮相叶置了一套新的西装。西装是在相熟的服装店买的，虽然已经动用会员VIP卡，可是那价格仍叫二宫心疼不已。

嘛，相叶穿起西装来也是真的帅得没边。

二宫只好咬紧牙关忍了。

毕竟他还指望用相叶的男色去吸引那个难缠的宣传部长。没办法，谁叫他不喜欢女生呢？

买完西装，他又想起相叶似乎也没什么普通衣服，于是又帮他买了几件日常轮换。

不得不说相叶的身材实在太好，完全就是那种穿衣显瘦脱衣显肌肉的类型，虽然以往他也在时装店里赢尽一切目光，可和他这种可爱系的帅哥相比，相叶更像那种传统意义上的美男子，身高颜值身材，无一不是焦点所在。

二宫站在一旁看着那群小姑娘一边红着脸一边帮相叶整理衣服，不禁失笑。相叶似乎并没有那个自觉，他对自己的帅气一无所觉。

“好了，就这套和这几件吧。”

在小姑娘们集体阵亡之前，二宫拉着相叶买单走人。相叶还以为二宫嫌他花了钱，一路上便不敢开口，生怕触了二宫的逆鳞。

最后在一家拉面馆里坐下时，相叶小心翼翼地打量了二宫，发现对方并没有摆出生气的表情，这才稍微放下心来。

“下周五晚上，你穿上这套西装陪我出席舞会。买西装的钱我会让大野从你的薪水里扣给我。”

“好。”

相叶答应得太爽快，二宫一时间有点反应不过来。

“你这人怎么完全没有金钱观念？”

“我在你家住，你也给我钱去买菜，我平时也没什么要花钱的，现在连衣服都有这么多了，我好像找不到哪里要用钱的。”相叶想了想，回答得很认真。

“你怎么这么单纯？”

二宫都忍不住在想问相叶他这样的人到底是怎么从国外那些枪林弹雨里全身而退的，但他又想起之前答应过相叶不再提“雇佣兵”这个工作，于是又一次把话给咽了下去。

“我从来都觉得钱够花就好，多了未必是好事。”

相叶的眼神黯然，二宫也不想继续这个话题，于是和相叶大概介绍了一下舞会以及一些注意事项。

“其实，”相叶没忍住，还是开口打断了二宫，“其实，我会跳舞的，你不用担心，我不会丢你的脸。”

二宫有点不敢相信地看着相叶，他开始觉得自己包养相叶这个决定真的太对了！

2*

因为是总部的舞会，二宫也难得穿上一身西装。见惯随性的二宫，相叶觉得此刻眼前一亮。二宫身材不高大，但那套西装明显是属于定制的范筹，剪裁十分合身，让童颜的他显出成熟稳重。如果说二宫的女装倾国倾城，那么他穿起正装来则是五分温柔加五分潇洒，妥妥地迷人。

相叶想这么好看的人，绝对是舞会里的杀手，哪有异性能抵挡？

“走吧，你开车。”

相叶礼貌地为二宫开了后座的门，转头就看见二宫自己坐进了副驾驶位。二宫看出他一脸迷茫，于是示意他上车。

“你还真把自己当成伺候我的下人啊？”

他要是坐到车后座，那就真的把相叶当司机使唤了，这样的事，他怎么可能做得出来？说到底，包养什么的大概只算是个玩笑，他是不会对相叶做出过分的事的、

“我不是那个意思。可能是习惯吧。”相叶讪讪地解释道，他有点尴尬，偏偏又嘴笨，自己的想法和心情总是无法好好说明。

“习惯把自己放在很卑微的位置？相叶，其实不需要这样的，或许现在的你很感激我，但你想想，你每天在家帮我做那么多事，我们其实是互相扯平的。你不必觉得欠了我很多，哪怕你真觉得欠了我，只需要好好对我就行了。我们的身份是平等的，如果可以，你就把我当成朋友就好，金主爸爸什么的，我拿来开玩笑而已，你别往心里去。”

二宫是个拿笔的，要是真的说起大道理来，那都是一套一套的。相叶也是第一次听他说这么多正经话，心里一时消化不完，但只觉得听着十分舒服。

“嗯！”他用力地点头，“我其实一直把Nino当最好的朋友，我只是以为你带我去舞会是想要个派头，所以我才……”

“你傻呀？哈哈哈……”二宫这才明白相叶的小心思，“你觉得杂志社的人会不知道我几斤几两？就算我写的东西再受欢迎，也不代表我能拿出什么来显摆，也没那个必要。开车吧。”

今夜的二宫很帅，但对于早已见识过他的人来说，却已经没有什么新鲜感了。倒是他身旁的相叶帅哥，一出现便收到无数目光的注视，美丽的小姐们都在窃窃私语，猜想着他的来头。

相叶有点不自在，只好跟在二宫身边，也不好开口问，只得拿了杯香槟独自浅品。

“公司的宣传部长喜欢我，”

二宫朝相叶示意，相叶便俯身下来，好让二宫能在他耳边说悄悄话。相叶这种不经意就流露的温柔让二宫的心猛地一颤，这么细致地照顾到别人的柔软内心，也确实是非常难得的了。他愣了愣，继续小声地往下说。

“但你也知道，我其实喜欢的是‘那个’，只是这事在业内不好说，我也就一直掩饰隐藏，所以没法子拒绝她。一会你帮我应酬一下她可以吗？”

相叶看着二宫，终于明白他带自己来参加舞会的原因了。原来是要他当炮灰。虽然心里有点难言的失落，可相叶很快就将那情绪隐去了。

他觉得自己是有义务帮二宫解决各类问题的，毕竟二宫是目前待他最好的人了。不过是把关注点从二宫身上带开而已，这对于他来说，根本就不是什么有难度的工作。

“放心，我不会让她再给你造成困扰的。”

当那位让二宫一直困扰的森田小姐出现时，相叶有点意外。这么样子漂亮身材出众的美女，也真的只有二宫这种不喜欢异性的人才会想着要拒绝了。

森田小姐的哥哥是杂志社的董事之一，地位自然是举足轻重的，外貌加持之下，自幼便是顺风顺水，二宫算是她目前唯一求而不得的人了。但二宫也从不明着得罪她，只是这种胶着状态让二宫很心烦，他不能让森田知道自己的取向，这种事在业界里的影响是怎样其实很不好说。目前对于二宫来说，事业就是全部，他必须小心翼翼处理。

让相叶去转移她的注意力也是不得已的事，虽然他也不认为像森田那种见惯帅哥的女人会轻易被吸引过去，可是如果森田真的愿意放弃他，那对他来说就是天大的好事了。

相叶的确足够亮眼，森田从踏入会场的那一刻就注意到这个眼生又气度非凡的男人。二宫也感受到她的目光，森田向他款款走来的时候，他不得不堆起笑容，并礼貌地为她拿了一杯香槟。

“森田小姐晚上好。”二宫知道自己笑得有点假，可这也没办法。

“二宫先生晚上好。”森田的目光落在相叶身上，“这位是？”

“他是我的好朋友相叶，刚从国外回来。”为了不给相叶带来太大麻烦，二宫也不介绍他的全名。“相叶，这位是我们杂志社的宣传部长森田小姐。”

“森田小姐你好，很高兴认识你。”

相叶毫无预警地抛出一句英文，字正腔圆的发音不仅让森田眼前一亮，也让二宫为之侧目。

森田似乎对如此精英范的相叶很有好感，二宫趁着他俩聊得火热，便慢慢退出圈外，一转身他看到总编辑城岛茂和负责他的编辑松冈昌宏朝他招手。

“茂哥、松哥。找我？”

“告诉你个好消息。”城岛朝松冈望了一眼，示意他来说。

“好消息？”

“你得奖了！”高头大马的松冈俯下身小声地说，“去年你的那本《他与她的故事》，销量位列年度销售榜的第五名，作协搞了个颁奖典礼，时间定在下个月的17号，一定要来参加，知道没？”

二宫有点愕然，但他很快就恢复一贯的表情，连忙点点头。

“我想趁着这个势头把你专栏的版面扩大，同时在另一本杂志上帮你开多一个专栏，就以散文为主，你觉得怎样？”城岛说。

“这当然好啊！谢谢总编！”有新专栏就意味着有更多收入，二宫当然开心。

但是，他很快就变得有点不开心了。

舞会开始了，相叶被森田缠着跳舞。二宫在一旁看着他们，相叶身材纤细修长，跳起舞来美感十足，而且他擅长多个舞种，肢体优美。和森田也默契十足，仿如一对璧人，十分养眼。

别人都在低声八卦着，说他们很般配。可这些话听在二宫耳里却十分地刺耳。

他的确是希望相叶能转移森田的目光，可是当这事达成，二宫又觉得并不高兴。

这么好的男人，才不应该归森田所有呢！

二宫拿了杯香槟躲到阳台，里面的轻歌慢舞他一点都不想再欣赏了，反正他习惯了格格不入，以前的每次舞会，他都是这样过来的。

“饿吗？这个看起来应该合你的胃口。”

相叶的声音在二宫身后传来，他回过头，只见相叶挽着西装外套，额头鼻尖都沁出薄汗，手里捧着一碟水果。

“谢谢。你和她跳完了？”

二宫接过水果，吃了两块。相叶掏出纸巾拭了拭汗，用手松了松领结。

“跳完了。她问了我很多关于你的事。”

“诶？她不是看上你了吗？怎么还问我的事？”

“谁知道呢？大概是你太有魅力了。”相叶也拿了一块水果放到嘴里，“她一直问我你喜欢什么样的女孩，要怎样才能讨你欢心。”

“那你怎么回答？”

“我说你喜欢的类型其实很多，所以不好说。”

“不错嘛，很会耍太极。”

“如果她知道了真相，对你只会有坏影响吗？”

阳台上吊着七彩吊灯，相叶觉得二宫白皙的脸此刻充满了神秘的色彩，他离开这个国家太久了，他没想过取向问题在这片土地仍是这么严峻，连二宫这种看起来什么都不在乎的人也还是会把这个藏起来，甚至害怕其他人知道。

二宫收起了笑容，他知道相叶是在认真地问他，所以他也想很认真地给他一个回答。

“日本不是你所想像的那么开放，而我做的工作，也有可能会让别人因为这个而攻击我，甚至让我失业。他们可能会罢买我的书，要求杂志社取消我的专栏。所以我必须得保护自己。”

虽然二宫说得隐晦，但相叶听得很明白。

“那，需要我怎么帮你？”

“今晚这样就够了。平时她也不会太明目张胆，可能只是觉得这样好玩吧，她想要男朋友也根本不是什么难事，不会差我这一个的。”

再过了一会，舞会上的人陆续散去，二宫也拉上相叶趁着没人注意赶紧离开。

车子在装满霓虹灯的路上奔跑，二宫想起城岛和松冈的话，心里除了高兴，还有一丝难过。

《他与她的故事》，表面上写的是两姐弟，实际上这是借鉴了他和他母亲的一些事情。不过他想他母亲应该是没有看过的。自从那年因为他坦白取向而决裂，他与母亲便再也没有见过面了。

算起来，也有七八年了吧。

二宫的手无意识地敲着大腿，丝毫没注意到自己的眼泪已经滚落。

“Nino，”相叶把车停在一旁，“你怎么了？”

二宫望向相叶，这才发现自己双眼朦胧，视线早已被泪水模糊了。

“啊，对不起……”

二宫的话在相叶的手抚上自己的脸时，彻底消了音。

“发生什么事了吗？”

相叶的声音总是很温柔，二宫觉得这会让他的情绪更失控。他连忙擦去那些不知何时滑落的泪水，摇摇头。

“没事。开车吧。我们回家。”

相叶顺从地发动车子，但心里却怎么都放心不下这个突然泪流满面的二宫。

他的金主爸爸对他这么好，他觉得应该想办法去了解一下二宫到底怎么了。


	6. 第六章

1*

那天晚上突然流泪的二宫一直盘旋在相叶心上，让他无法释怀。可他知道无论他再怎么问，别扭的二宫也不会痛快地给他一个答案的。

或许，他该从他的朋友们那里入手。

忙过一段高峰期，相叶和大野躲进休息室稍稍喘口气，外面就交给上晚班的龟梨。

“O酱，我想问你个问题。”相叶倒了两杯水，递了一杯给大野，自己则仰头一口气喝完。

“谢谢。”大野接过水喝了些，“怎么了？”

“是关于Nino的，我看他最近有点不开心，你知道原因吗？”

“他呀，是不是你花他钱了？”

“是花了一些，买了西装和几件衣服。”相叶回想了一下，“可我已经让他在我发工资时把钱扣回去，他应该不会那么小气才对。”

“除了钱之外如果还有事情能令他不开心的话，那你应该去找润，我也是通过润和他认识，润比较了解他。”

大野的话让相叶有了决定。当天晚上，他做完家务之后，便找了个借口溜了出来。忙着新小说的二宫也没在意，吃完饭便又窝回了房间。

相叶刚来到松本的酒吧时，松本还在做开店准备。

“相叶？怎么来了？Nino呢？”

还在挑着酒的松本很意外在这个时间点看到独自一人的相叶。相叶坐到吧台前，漆黑的眼珠左顾右盼，心里那一肚子的话不知道该怎么开口。松本看出他的不自在，把手头的工作放下，把相叶带到没人的VIP房。

“发生什么事了？在O酱那里工作得不顺利？”

“不是。”

相叶将舞会那天的所见所得一五一十地全告诉了松本。他不知道是哪个环节出了问题，也不知道是不是自己做错了什么惹二宫不开心。据这段时间的观察，他发现二宫并不是个坦诚的人，很多时候，二宫都会将重要的和在意的事放在心里，表面上看来，他就像个不会被任何事伤害的人，可相叶敏感地察觉到他并不是那样。二宫有着温柔纤细的柔软内心，只是因为害怕受伤而和谁都保持着安全距离。

松本听相叶说完，拿起手机按了几下，然后递到相叶面前。

相叶看到手机上显示的书名为《他与她的故事》，作者：征司郎。

“Nino写的？”相叶想起二宫说过他是敲文字的，“他还是作家？我以为他只是写写专栏而已。”

“这是他第五本小说。也是目前销量最高的，去年出版的。虽然他也没和我说过什么，但是这本书里有他的影子，你如果真的想了解下他更多，你可以看看。”松本收回手机，“不过，我希望你记住，我们和你不一样，关心没问题，但请不要超越朋友的界线，不然会让他很困扰的。”

相叶从松本那欲言又止的眼神里明白到松本和二宫是同类人，对他们来说，自己反而是异类。

“你喜欢他？”相叶试探地问。

“我和他要是一对，你觉得你还有机会住进他家？”松本送了他一个白眼，“我和他就像兄弟一样，是互相关照的好朋友。”

和松本告别之后，相叶踏上回家的路。

不知不觉间，他已经把二宫家称为“家”了。经过上次和二宫一起走过的天桥，他想起二宫抽烟的样子，烟雾弥漫间仿佛有一丝哀伤，和平时那个看起来童颜又可爱的他截然不同。天桥下的密集车灯照得相叶眼睛发疼，二宫流着泪的模样让他的心抽痛。

他觉得自己无法放任不管。

进门前，相叶小心翼翼地把书藏好，在玄关处还探头探脑地害怕二宫在客厅打游戏。

“是相叶吗？”

声音从二宫的房里传出来，相叶这才注意到二宫没把房门关住，留了一条缝。

“是我，我回来了。”

相叶这才想起他在这里没有房间，手里的书都不知道放哪里比较好。就在二宫走出房间之前，他连忙把书塞到枕头底，然后装模作样地去厨房倒水，还十分顺便地给二宫也倒了一杯。

二宫可能写东西写得有点累，并没留意到相叶举动上的异常。

安全！

相叶在心里偷偷舒了口气。

2*

第二天，相叶把书带到面包店，利用午休时间躲在休息室里把书一口气看完了。他之前没有看过二宫写的东西，二宫似乎也没有刻意和他交流过，他没想到二宫的文笔竟然如此犀利，字字句句都直指人心，看得他的心一揪一揪。

文中描述的是两姐弟的故事。相叶不确定二宫是不是有个姐姐，但他却看出文中的弟弟有二宫的影子，他似乎比之前更了解二宫了。

文中的他是个同性恋，因为性向而被人认为做什么都会失败。他不认命，即使再艰难都不曾放弃过，最后取得了成功，也与姐姐和解。弟弟其实一直以姐姐为榜样，只是因为姐姐对他的取向不认同，所以在最初的时候，他们彼此争吵过，误会过，甚至彼此断绝关系。所幸的是到最后他们互相明白。

“相叶，你怎么了？”

大野刚摆放好新鲜出炉的面包，想着休息一下，却看到神色凝重的相叶。

“没什么。”相叶回过神来，恢复一贯的笑容，“O酱，Nino有姐姐吗？”

“好像没有，听说他是独生子。”

相叶有几分了然，低头看着手里的书，他突然心疼起二宫来。

下班之后，他去超市采购食材，也顺便买了一打啤酒。他想和二宫聊聊。

二宫最近似乎天天窝在房里写东西，他们除了吃饭，很少碰面，也不怎么说话。相叶想用啤酒打开话题。

他今晚做了炸鸡，生姜烧，配上冰凉透心的啤酒，二宫也食指大动。

可能是最近工作得太认真，二宫也没多想，边吃边喝，很快就略有醉意了。

“Nino，再喝点。”

他们已经从餐桌转移到沙发，二宫软绵绵地窝进沙发，怀里还抱着抱枕，看起来像个十来岁的少年，白皙的脸蛋上因醉意而红粉菲菲。

二宫醉了之后变得更乖，完全不懂得拒绝相叶，接过酒杯又喝了一大口。

“Nino一个人生活很久了吧？”相叶知道二宫精明，所以也不急进，慢慢套话。

“嗯，好多年了。”二宫搂着抱枕躺了下来，迷迷糊糊地想睡觉。“一个人，自由自在。”

“但是，也很寂寞吧？”相叶的酒量其实不差，加上他今晚刻意控制，就更不会醉了。

“寂寞也没关系啊。”二宫硬撑着那已经快要闭上的眼睛，“她不喜欢我这样的儿子，不想再见到我，那我就如她所愿。反正她也不想理我，我一个人寂寞好过两个人吵架。”二宫仰起头看着天花板，语带哽咽。“她永远看不到我的好，即使我的书拿奖，她也不会以我为荣的。”

相叶坐到二宫身边，看着他蜷成一团睡去， 他用手指轻轻抹去二宫眼角的泪， 心里想起书里的文字词句，心里有了决定。

3*

花了一整天的时间，相叶这才又踏上了归家的电车。今天他特意瞒着二宫，向大野请了一天假，拿着松本给的地址，去了二宫的老家一趟。

他根据地址几乎没有费什么力就找到了她。二宫和母亲其实长得很像，眉眼间的神情一模一样，都是表面温柔但内里坚毅的那种人。

相叶刚和她提到二宫，她就几乎要拿扫把来赶他走了。可是当他一边拿背部承接着那一下一下的拍打一边拼命哀求的时候，她似乎又心软了。

二宫和子——二宫的母亲，气鼓鼓地坐下来等他开口说话的时候，相叶觉得自己像看到那晚的二宫，尽管年纪不轻，但骨子里的美丽却依然张狂地透出来。

相叶不是很擅长说话的人，他自己的家庭关系都一团乱，所以他不太知道自己现在这么做到底能不能起效果。可是不这么做的话，他总觉得自己帮不上二宫什么忙。每每想起二宫，他就总希望自己能尽点力，为二宫做点事。

虽然到最后，二宫和子仍没说什么，只是把那本书留下了。可相叶想这大概会是一个好的开始，天也开始黑了，他不便再留就回家去了。

被二宫母亲打过的背部火辣辣的，不过和以前相比，这种几乎算不上是伤。他轻轻开门，手里也一如往常拿着食材。

他希望二宫不要知道他今天所做的事，虽然也不是什么大事，但这毕竟是他一厢情愿去做的，万一这并不是二宫想要的，那就真的是好心办坏事了。自从看完那本书，加上那天晚上二宫醉后所言，这些都让他动了想为二宫做些什么的念头。

他想，二宫大概是希望能和母亲重归于好的，只是彼此断绝关系已久，谁都迈不出那重要的第一步。他希望能成为那条桥，让二宫和母亲重新连上。

屋里没有声响，相叶立刻感觉到了异样。以往他回来，二宫的那句“你回来了”总是会适时响起。

“Nino？”相叶担心地喊了一下。

“你回来了。”

二宫的声音和往常不同，相叶连忙放下手里的东西进了屋。

二宫坐在沙发上，手里紧紧握着手机，双眼通红。

相叶担心地坐到他身旁，关切地问：“怎么了？”

“怎么了？”二宫的眼睛一眨，眼泪便掉了下来，“相叶雅纪！你今天是不是没上班？”

相叶的心“咯噔”一下，目光开始闪躲。

“你……你听谁说的，我当然有上班。”

“你他妈的还对我撒谎！你信不信我把你赶出去！”二宫哭得一抽一抽的，顺手拿起一个抱枕砸到相叶身上。“你平白无故去找我妈干嘛！”

相叶也不挡，只是二宫的话让他心知不妙，他怎么都没想到事情会这么快就被二宫知道，他心里还没想好应对之策呢。他更没想过二宫会是这样的反应，让他不知该说什么才好。

“其实Nino很想你妈妈的，你把她写进你的故事里。现在书的销量很好，你也希望她能和你一起分享这份喜悦。只是你离家太久，你开不了口。你一直都不换电话号码，就是希望她有一天会打给你。其实伯母又何尝不是这样？她也在等你电话啊。”

相叶的话说中了二宫一直藏在内心深处的想法。他就是这么傲娇的人！他的父母很早就分开，母亲是他相依为命的亲人，当时离开家的时候，他在夜里哭了很多次。如今自己算是取得了一点小成就，他当然希望母亲能分享。

可是让他开口，他做不到。

他怔怔地看着相叶，听着他把他全部的想法说出来，他突然觉得自己在相叶面前好不自在。

他的想法、他的做法，通通赤裸于相叶的面前。

这让他害怕。

他想起母亲在电话里提到关于相叶的话。

【这个男人还算不错，很会为你着想，也很了解你。你年纪也不小了，和他安安定定过下去吧。有空的时候多打个电话回来，或者带着他回来都可以的。】

【还有！你这个浑小子，以后没有经过我同意，不准随便把我写进书里，丢人！】

虽然母亲凶巴巴的，但二宫知道她只是嘴硬。他没想过母亲会看他的书，他的确把她融入到书里，他无数次暗地里渴望母亲能看到这本书，能看懂他的心意。他被动地希望着母亲有一天能明白他，他半步都不敢往前，生怕他们的关系会变得更糟，却怎么都没想到相叶竟然会成为一座桥，让他和母亲能走近彼此。

母亲肯主动打电话来说这样的话，也就是给他一个台阶下，暗示他，她已经不生气了。

他欣喜之余，又被相叶搞得心乱如麻。

那个人待人太好，好到他心里的洞似乎都被补上了一样。

这可不太妙啊！

他的脸变得火辣辣，眼前的相叶变得比以往任何一个时候都温柔，他像是无酒自醉一般，神智不清。

二宫放纵自己沉溺在相叶动人的眼眸里，对相叶这么做的原因生出无数遐想。

“为什么要多管闲事？”

“你的事并不是闲事。我知道你需要帮助，我想帮你，想为你做点事。”

相叶的声音柔得像一片湛蓝的湖水，二宫发现自己正慢慢沉了下去，无法自拔。他明明告诫过自己不要随便动情，可这些规劝在面对相叶时完全失效。

相叶太讨人喜欢了！

虽然只是共同生活了一段很短的时间，可二宫清楚地感觉自己被他所吸引。相叶体贴入微，每天都细致地照顾他，让孤独已久的他如同掉进一个曾经无比渴望的梦境里，不愿醒来。

他知道这一切只是自己的幻想，也猜到相叶不是他这边的人，所有的好都只是对方感谢他的所谓包养而已。可那一点小小的幻想也足已让他变得开心，并且灵感不绝。

他小心地和相叶保护距离，生怕自己太过放纵动了真感情。

爱上直男绝对会是他的灾难。

然而这一刻，他想他已无处可逃了。

“你……你这个人……好讨厌！”二宫捂着通红的眼睛，尽量不让自己的心思泄露。

“是吗？怪不得伯母一见到我就拿扫把揍我了。”相叶知道二宫又傲娇了，于是连忙转移话题。

“她揍你？打哪了？”

相叶转过身去，把衣服拉高，“随便打的，没事，我很耐打的。”

虽然相叶说得轻巧，但背上还是有几条暗红的伤痕。二宫的手轻轻地抚着，湿润的眼睛又滚下一连串泪珠，一颗颗地落在相叶的背上。

相叶大概也从二宫此刻低声的啜泣里猜到他此刻的表情，他有些惶恐，不知道是不是自己把事情搞砸了，心里忐忑不安。

“对不起，我——”

“谢谢你！”

随着浓重的鼻音，一颗小脑袋重重地靠在了相叶赤裸的后背上。茫然不知所措的相叶只好将二宫的手紧紧握住。

诶？怎么心跳得有点不正常？

相叶的眼珠左转右转，身体更是僵得一动不动，生怕把此刻的气氛搞得更乱。


	7. 第七章

1*

二宫觉得自己输了。

包养相叶像一个无心开始的小游戏，他本以为这不就是闲着没事干的无聊小事，但这后面的发展太让他跌眼镜了。相叶的温柔顺从让他意外，白天去上班赚钱，晚上回来为他做饭，他无聊的时候还陪着聊天。再加上那张帅气的脸蛋，光看着就觉得好舒心。

他明明有提醒过自己要保持好距离，可有些东西偏偏就是靠着这么日积月累，然后再来一点小火花，然后就瞬间引爆了。

相叶的个性其实一点也不复杂，不像他总是有着百般的花花肠子。他为他去找他的母亲，希望他们母子和好，这大概也只是想要报答他的包养之恩，没什么异样的感情夹杂在里面。

可他不一样。

他为了不让那些有可能滋长的感情发芽，已经想方设法地把自己的注意力转移到工作上，并十分努力地把相叶当作是一个普通的同居者，一个正常的朋友来看待。

现在，这些努力全部瓦解。

抛开相叶那些细细微微的体贴不说，光说他看懂了他写的书，还为了他跑去找他母亲，促成了他们母子的和解，这些细节就足够让二宫动容。二宫知道自己并不是个很难搞的人，他无论装得有多凶，内里其实软得一塌糊涂。

太糟糕了！

他大概爱上了一个永远不会爱他的人。

二宫坐在电脑前，再一次地码不出字，只是和之前不同，他此刻的心里脑里，满当当地装着一个人——相叶雅纪。

直到门铃和手机同时大响，他才突然回过神来。他看了看手机，是松冈。原来编辑大人到了他家门口，只是按了三次门铃都没有人来开门，于是只好连打电话也用上。

“啤酒可以吗？”二宫虽然有点意外是什么风把他家编辑吹过来，但是难得松冈来一趟，他总得好好招呼一下。也正好让他甩掉脑子里那一堆乱七八糟的胡思乱想。

“随便。我有正事和你说。”松冈接过二宫手里的啤酒放下，一脸严肃地从公文包里拿出一堆信件摊到茶几上。

二宫不解地拿起一些看了起来。

“这些信，有些是寄到总部来，有些是寄到对外联络的邮箱里。全是对你的恐怖信件。我后来对比着看了看，应该是三个星期前，你的专栏里不是写过一篇文章安慰过一个被DV的女生吗，你当时还劝她理智，别把暴力当深爱。我想她应该是和男朋友分手了，现在那个男人把这一切归罪到你身上了。”

松冈觉得问题有点严重，不然他不会来找二宫。最初收到的时候，他们都没当一回事，直到后来信件越来越多，公关部那边直言这事不简单，也怕二宫会因此受到什么伤害，所以松冈连忙过来通知二宫，希望他出入都要小心。

二宫看到上面全是恐吓的字眼 ，没有任何逻辑，都是为了泄愤而咒骂他。

“应该没事的吧？”二宫从事工作这么多年，倒也还真的没遇到过这种情况，“这种人就是耍耍嘴皮子吧，不敢真做出些什么的。明明就是他自己的错，他女朋友离开他是对的。”

说不害怕是假的，但和害怕相比，二宫此刻更多的是愤怒。一个DV男还有脸把怒气转到别人身上，这一点是二宫生气的原因。

“总之，你还是多注意，这段时间小心一点。”

“嗯。我会的。”

玄关转来声响，是相叶回来了。二宫下意识想把那些信藏起来，可不成功。相叶好奇地看着满茶几的信，成功地从二宫手里夺了几封，看了几眼之后，他朝二宫望去，目光里投射了几百个问号。

坐在一旁的松冈左看右看，在沉默中先开了口。

“你好，我是Nino的编辑松冈，最近有人寄了这些恐吓Nino的信来杂志社。”

松冈认出相叶是二宫带到舞会的人，他对他此刻出现在二宫家的原因很是好奇，二宫一直都是独居的，这是从什么时候开始藏了个男人在家里的？不过这些都已经不是重点了，重要的是他希望这段时间有人能在二宫身边保护他。

“这是怎么一回事？”相叶完全没有以往的笑容，凝重地向松冈询问着事情的来龙去脉。

“松冈先生放心，我会好好保护Nino的。”

在松冈解释完事情并离开之后，相叶把信全部收拾好，他觉得这事不简单，如果这人真的发起疯来，他觉得二宫很难抵挡得住，他得想个办法。

“没事的，你别被松哥吓着了。”二宫从未见过相叶这表情，冷得像块冰，这让他不知道怎么开口才对。“以前读书不也会有过这样的事嘛，看谁不顺眼就给他下战帖之类的。”

“这能比吗？”

二宫被相叶冷冷的目光止住了话。他看着相叶暗着一张脸走到放在客厅一角的行李箱旁，然后拿出一个手镯。相叶摆弄了一下，像是在测试什么。

二宫忍不住好奇地走到他身旁，仔细看着那玩意。

“从这一刻起不许摘。”相叶拉过二宫的手，直接把手镯给他戴上，“有意外就按一下中间这里，它就会给我发信号了。平时也能让我看到你的定位。它能防水，所以你可以戴着它去洗澡。”

“这是什么高科技？”二宫扬扬手，看着和普通时尚装饰品无异的手镯，按相叶所说的，按了一下中间那颗方形的小饰物，相叶的手机立刻闪烁不停。

“改良过的追踪器。以前工作上会用到的小东西。”

“好厉害。”

相叶看着二宫在把玩手镯，心里突然想起很多。

“我最近留在你身边不去上班了。”

相叶说这话时太认真了，那神态让二宫心悸。

二宫觉得这样下去不行。他真的会爱上相叶的，他永远忘不了相叶知道他取向时的反应，他不应该给这段简单的关系加上别的色彩。

“没事的，别瞎操心了。该干嘛就干嘛去。”

“难道你看不出对方已经越来越失控了吗？”

相叶有点生气，这些事是不能掉以轻心的，等到真的发生什么事之后，就一切都晚了。

“相叶，你记得我和你说过我喜欢男人的事吗？如果你再这样过分地关心我，你有没有想过我会很难受的？”

二宫含蓄地指控着相叶这些会让他胡思乱想的关怀。相叶眨了眨眼睛，似乎消化不了二宫的话。

二宫看到他一脸茫然失措的样子，就知道这人做事多半就是凭直觉，根本不会考虑太多，而自己偏偏又是个敏感的人，凡事都会三思。眼下他不过就是很单纯地关心着他，是他不自觉地想了太多而已。

“呐，相叶，我问你，你是喜欢女人的吧？如果是，那么请你和我稍微保持一下距离。即使是关心也不要让我产生我在你心里很重要的错觉——”

“什么错觉？Nino在我心中的确是很重要的。”

“因为我是你的金主爸爸所以才显得很重要吧！你说这些话时，有考虑过我的感受吗？你不喜欢男人就不要这样撩我！因为我……我可能会……爱上你的！”

二宫的声调从咆哮到尴尬，那个他一直不敢承认且无法说出口的事实，终于在断断续续的害羞里说了出来。

相叶震惊得嘴都合不拢。

他没有故意去撩拨二宫的意思，为二宫所做的一切，只能说都是发自内心，几乎是不经思考便已经决定要为了他这么做，天经地义，理所当然。二宫的哭诉让他想起最初时樱井对他的告诫——

【不是那个世界的人，就不要随便闯进去！】

他已经不记得是什么时候将这些抛之脑后了，和二宫有关的事早已经占据了他的心，他努力地想让二宫平安开心，却怎么都没想到事情会变成现在这样的局面。

相叶看着二宫渐渐红起来的脸，开始明白眼下这情况，无论他说什么都是错的。他不知道还可以说些什么，他没想过惹二宫生气发火，可现在却偏偏如此。

“请你和我保持朋友应有的距离！别再做那些会让我对你胡思乱想的事了，我求求你！”

二宫转身回了房间，关门声好大好大，仿佛把他的怒气也一并发泄了出来。

相叶无奈地站在原地，二宫的每一句话都在他耳边不停复读。他又一次把事情搞砸了，把身边的人伤害了。他轻轻地关上门，决定要去好好想想事情是怎么出错的。

2*

相叶打电话给樱井的时候，这位大律师刚好准备下班。看在这高中老同学兼死党的份上，樱井决定免为其难地应酬一下他。两人找了个居酒屋，樱井脱去西装外套，把袖子挽起，喝了一口啤酒，然后再一脸八卦地看着相叶。

“什么事这么急？”樱井嚼着贝肉的样子像极了一只饿坏的仓鼠。

“为什么翔酱不会喜欢我？”相叶看着满桌食物没有动筷，他把心中的问题直接抛了出来。

“咳咳咳……”樱井咳得眼睛含泪，“你今天是来谋杀我的？”

相叶了解这个死党，知道咳不死他的，也不帮他顺气，只一古脑将自己的烦恼全部倒出来。

“我不太明白你到底卡在哪了。二宫问你是不是喜欢女人，你避而不答。那人家自然会理解为你其实是个直男，所以他当然得生气啊。”樱井用力地拍了拍相叶的肩，“我们呀，是最讨厌被直男撩的，撩动了心没结果，有意思吗？”

“我……”相叶将手里的啤酒一口饮尽，“我其实不知道。”

相叶没有对樱井有任何隐瞒。他们是高中同学，也是相叶回国后唯一仍联系的旧识。他们从高中开始就是好朋友，樱井一早就知道自己是个同性恋，但难得的是樱井的家人看得很开，在有后盾的支持下，樱井活出自己的精彩人生。相叶常常想如果自己的家人能有樱井的一半，估计他人生的轨迹就已经完全不同了。在遇到二宫之前，樱井帮了他很多，只是他不愿意永远依赖樱井罢了。

他从未细想过樱井为什么不会喜欢自己，樱井不掩饰取向，活得十分坦然。所以他才会不懂为什么自己能和樱井相处得好好的，和二宫却搞成现在这样，他不知道自己错在哪里。

二宫问他是不是喜欢女生，他答不上来的原因是他真的不知道。他既没谈过恋爱，也没和女生上过床。他觉得自己是喜欢女生的，读书时大家都会聚在一起看小黄书之类的，他都会起正常反应。在国外的时候，也曾三番四次动过找人解决的念头，那些妖娆的妓女都能挑起他的欲念，只是他骨子里那点执着与洁癖让他不想过得这么随便而已。

樱井看着他一脸苦恼的样子，失笑。

“这种事其实没你想得那么复杂。我清楚自己的取向，那是因为高中和男孩子一起看小黄书时只对其中的男角有想法，后来陆续遇到心动的人也是同性，所以我更加确定这一点。你呢？你对二宫是怎么想的？”

“我就是很感激他，看到他不开心，就想帮他。知道他会有危险，就想留在他身边好好保护他。就这么想的。”

樱井无奈地扶额，“我不知道二宫是不是一开始就对你有什么想法，如果他是的话，那么你现在所做的这一切，都不是为他好，而是把他推向单恋一个直男的深渊。这些事如果是你对我做的，我会很坦然接受，并且感谢你这个好朋友，那是因为我只是把你当朋友，可他似乎不是抱着这么单纯的想法，所以你对他越好，他就会越难受，懂了吗？”

听完樱井的话，相叶沉默了。

“我觉得喜欢其实可以很复杂，也可以很简单。有些时候，甚至不必以性别为界。那个人若让你心动，让你思念，可能就是最原始的喜欢了。再深一点，可能会想对他做些什么，这都能帮你做出判断。只是相叶你从来没有主动去思考过这些问题。”

樱井的分析很有道理，相叶彻底陷入当机的状态里。直到樱井提醒他手机正闪烁不断，他才回过神来。

“糟糕！”是二宫的手镯传来了求救信号，相叶看了一下定位，是个偏离市中心的郊区地方，是一座偏僻的民居。

“怎么了？”樱井看到相叶脸色都变了，心知有事发生。

“二宫出事了！车借我，帮我报警，地址我回头发你。”

从樱井手里接过车钥匙，相叶快速地跑向车库。

短短的几秒，他想到了很多和二宫相关的画面，二宫坐在沙发上打游戏的样子，吃汉堡肉时的笑颜，在电脑前专心工作的认真眼神，还有那天靠在他后背上落泪的啜泣，以及那双肉肉的汉堡手。

他已经来不及细想心里那些混乱不堪的感觉是什么了，拯救二宫是他目前最迫切的事。

等我！撑住！

相叶压下让自己混乱的慌张，飞速朝手机显示的位置开去。


	8. 第八章

1*

二宫有点后悔和相叶斗气，更后悔自己没有重视恐吓信这件事。

在相叶离开家之后，他不过是到楼下便利店买几瓶啤酒而已，怎么就被人从后用迷药迷倒了！

醒来的时候，他的双手已经被反绑在椅背上，双脚也被绑在椅脚上，幸好他还能按到那个求救按钮，只是相叶是不是真的会来救他，他却突然没有把握了。

四周的灯光很暗，他有点小近视，几乎看不清眼前这人。他从来没见过那人，在不确定对方底细之前，沉默是金。

“王八蛋！”

对方见二宫醒了，冲上来就是一个耳光，用力之猛让二宫的嘴角立刻就破了，血腥味落入口中，反而激起了二宫最深层的倔强与不服输。

“你才是那个欺负自己女朋友的王八蛋！”

二宫眼睛闪烁的好强激怒了那人。

“你竟然教唆奈子和我分手！”

那人揪住二宫的衣领，反手又是两个耳光，打得二宫耳鸣眼花。他紧紧抿着嘴，倔强的眼神刺激着那个人。

男人似乎被这样的二宫激怒。

“这么要强？”男人捏住二宫的下巴，二宫的脸被打得微微红肿了起来，白皙的肌肤显得更加透亮。男人似乎发现了二宫的魅力所在，他想到了比毒打更好的折磨方法。

二宫看着那个人走远，心里的恐惧越扩越大。他相信这个男人不会这么轻易放过他，他记得那时奈子就是接受不了男人的暴力才向他求助，他想尽办法帮助那个女孩脱离苦海，没想到自己一个不小心反而掉进了深渊里。

他仔细打量了四周。这里看来像是男人的家，一个非常简单的房间，在他旁边是张床，床上全是男人的衣服，凌乱不堪，有些衣服可能因为没洗，散发出恶心的气味。他不知道男人到房间外面要干嘛，他看了看旁边的窗户，他应该可以通过那扇窗求救。

他努力背起椅子，一步一步艰难地向那窗跳过去。

可是他刚到窗边，男人回来了。

“王八蛋！”男人冲过来一脚将他踢倒，“想逃？你看我怎么收拾你！”

男人踢的地方正好是二宫肋骨位置，痛得他登时没了力气。他用力呼吸想藉此缓解痛楚，却因为看到男人手里的东西而陷入了更大的恐惧里。

男人将他连同椅子扶正，将手里的口球塞住他的嘴，被迫张开嘴的二宫此刻慢慢坠入绝望里。他想避开男人恶心的双手，却换来对方更用力的禁锢。口球让他连口水的吞咽都变得困难，男人却露出了满意的笑容。

“没想到你这个小作家还长得挺好看的，”男人用手指抹了一点二宫的唾液放到嘴里，“哟，还挺甜的！”

“唔！唔唔！”二宫的话一句也说不出来，所有的声音都像意味不明的音节。

男人将二宫的T恤从中间剪开，二宫看到他手里拿着乳夹，挣扎得更加用力。男人那些猥亵的想法已经完全展露，二宫被绑在椅子上无处可逃。

“你的乳头好嫩哦！我是没玩过男人啦，不过听说也很刺激的，男人那里也很紧很会吸的。搞不好你比奈子更好玩呢！”

男人用手指拨弄着二宫的乳头，不时的捏拉让乳头在刺激之下红肿了起来。

“哇哦，男人的乳头也这么敏感的吗？这样子玩就有感觉了？一会不是更淫荡？”

二宫惊恐地看着男人把两个乳夹夹到自己的乳头上，然后一脸淫笑地按下了手里的遥控器。一阵强烈的震动从敏感的乳头传来。二宫几乎要压不住那些低喘，他双眼发红，想要弓起身体把那玩意从乳头上挪掉，却因为手脚都被捆住而无能为力。

男人对二宫的反应很满意，那双眼睛如今像浸满了蜜糖水一般，比女人更加搅动人心。他接着拿出另一个玩具，二宫的眼神越来越绝望，他就越来越兴奋。

男人本来只想着痛打二宫一顿以泄愤，却没想到二宫长得这么可爱，最近没发泄过的欲望被点燃。他把之前用在女友身上的情趣玩具全拿出来，打算拿它们来好好折磨二宫。

那个不停震动的乳夹已经逼得二宫飚冷汗了，当他看到那个蜂鸣不断的假阳具时，他一直强忍的眼泪终于落了下来。他在心里一遍又一遍地呼喊着相叶。当男人把他的裤子扒下来的时候，他彻底绝望了。

“哇哦！看来你被男人玩也同样很有感觉！”

男人弹了弹二宫勃起的老二，二宫皱眉痛苦的样子让他淫笑起来。

二宫摇着头，徒劳无功地拒绝着，那个假阳具让他十分害怕，而自己的身体也让他很陌生，无法抗拒的生理反应让他很痛恨至极。

假阳具上涂满了润滑剂，但即使是这样，那玩意塞进没经过扩张的小穴时，还是让二宫痛得低声大吼。

男人没有理会，用力把东西往里塞，并打开开关，那疯狂的震动将二宫折磨得死去活来。

“看不出来你这么骚！你说你会不会求我来插你呢？”

男人坐到一边看着二宫闭上眼去对抗那些快感，心里的欲望更加升腾。

“看见你这么爽，我都忍不住硬了。”

就在男人捧着二宫的脸想要亲下去的时候，有人破窗而入！

二宫透过已经朦胧的泪眼看到来人是相叶，强行绷紧的神经终于放松下来。

在男人还没反应过来的时候，相叶已经将他打晕在地。相叶回头看到二宫此刻的模样，怒火又再窜了上来，忍不住朝地上那个混蛋又狠狠地踢了两脚，他相信这伤没几个月下不了床。

“Nino，你怎样？”

相叶慌了。二宫被凌辱的样子让他的心如同被锋利的刀子刺中，鲜血直流。他连忙解开绑住二宫手脚的绳子，被快感折磨得发软的身体倒在相叶怀里。他手忙脚乱地解开二宫嘴里的口球，早已脱力的二宫紧紧抓住相叶的手臂，他不想让相叶听到自己因为这些玩具而发出放浪的呻吟。可他所有的努力在相叶帮他扯掉乳夹的时候化为虚有。

“嗯嗯……哈……痛……”

二宫的样子让相叶更难受。他责怪自己，都是因为自己太大意才让二宫被这样凌辱折磨。他就应该寸步不离地保护着他才对。

“哈……哈……拔出来……帮我……难受……相叶君……”

二宫努力地想把话说完整，却反而显得更支离破碎。

相叶看着怀里的二宫，下巴都是之前流下来的唾液，眼睛全是水润的泪，裸露的胸膛上是被玩到肿大的乳头，下身的小穴因为那疯狂的震动而发出淫靡的水声，仿佛二宫正在他面前被别人侵犯一般。

他头一次感觉到全身都有不可抑制的怒气，他甚至想杀掉此刻昏迷在地上半死不活的王八蛋。

相叶身上带着洗衣液的清新香味，二宫虽然觉得这样的自己很羞耻，可倚靠在相叶的怀里，又让他产生此刻被相叶疼爱的错觉。他以往清晰的思维全部被初次的陌生的情欲支配，他颤抖着抚上相叶的脸，如果可以他多想亲一亲他。

二宫迷离的眼神，撩人的呻吟声，莫名让相叶生气。他气极了自己没能好好保护二宫，当二宫的手落在他脸颊上时，他难过得哭了出来，滚烫的泪落在二宫的指尖上。

他低头望向那个在二宫体内作乱的东西，用力握住，轻轻向外拔。

“啊啊啊！”

那东西擦过二宫的腺点，强大的快感让他彻底失控，粗大的性器射出浓精，弄在了身上和相叶的手上。

二宫失神的媚态让相叶心跳加速，他来不及细想便低头吻住了他。

二宫以为这是个梦，在恶魔出现之后，天使也来了。

天使救了他，天使吻了他。

天使长得和相叶雅纪一模一样。

这是二宫晕过去之前唯一记得的事。

2*

救护车把二宫送到医院，樱井陪同相叶到警察局备案录口供，松冈也到了警察局为这个案子进行说明。松本则被相叶通知到医院照顾二宫。

犯人被相叶打得不轻，幸好有樱井律师在身边帮着处理，一切倒也顺利。处理完警察局的事，樱井又开着车把相叶和松冈送到医院。一行人根据松本的信息来到病房前时，二宫已经醒了，只是手上仍插着针在打点滴。

刚进门口，松本就一拳打过来，相叶本来条件反射想反击，后来意识到这房里都是自己人，于是硬生生地受了松本一记重拳。

“润！”

二宫惊叫起来，松冈见状连忙把松本拉开。他知道松本待二宫如同亲兄弟，发生这样的事，生气是在所难免。

樱井则倚在门边看着这场好戏。他不担心相叶，那家伙皮厚，耐打。倒是这个留着妹妹头的浓颜男子让他眼前一亮，出拳快狠准，眼神凌厉，那一拳打得相叶连连后退。只是他狡猾地收起自己的目光，不让对方发现他。

相叶稳了稳身体，擦了擦嘴角的血，走到松本面前，向他深深鞠了一躬。

“是我的错！是我没保护他！”

“当然是你的错！”

松本还没说完的话被推门进来的护士掐断了。护士小姐冷冷地看了一下在场人士，再严肃地开口：“这么多人来打扰病人吗？五分钟之后都给我散！”

一众人等都被护士小姐的气场压住，立马安静下来。相叶望着二宫，心里有话却不敢当着众人的面说。樱井看他欲言又止的模样，于是开口带头走人，松冈也察觉到二人之间气氛的微妙，便把松本劝走。松本虽然气相叶没有把二宫保护好，但事情已经发生了，如果不是相叶及时赶到，二宫只怕会受到更多的凌辱和折磨，所以怒气发完也就算了。他相信接下来的事由二宫自己来处理会更好。

他们都走了之后，病房里就剩下相叶和二宫，空气安静，除了那淡淡的消毒药水味。

相叶突然不知道自己该说什么才好。

在警察局过来医院的路上，他想了很多。他吻了二宫，在一个十分不合适的场地，在二宫险些被侵犯之后，他回想起来，觉得自己像个禽兽。当二宫和他的视线对上时，他就更无地自容了。

他本来想着和二宫好好解释的，但一开口，便又只有“对不起”这几个字。

二宫显然是没想到相叶开口就只是道歉。他很想问他，那个吻算是怎么一回事。在那一刻，他觉得自己已经失去一切的尊严了，在自己喜欢的人面前放浪呻吟，还因为被玩弄而射出精液，他想这世界上再也没有什么比这更糟糕的了。他当时沉醉在高潮的余韵里，唇上却传来温柔的触感。他睁开眼睛，是相叶放大的俊脸，他不知道这是为什么，但那个温柔的吻让他放松了下来。

再次醒来时他已经躺在医院里，身上的伤都已经处理过，松本站在他身边一脸担忧，直至看到他转醒才将紧绷的表情松了一下。医生大概交代了一下，他的伤不算很重，休养一周左右应该可以出院。

他的神智逐渐清醒，想起在相叶面前发生的种种，他就巴不得这辈子都不再和相叶见面。松本不知道他的心思，以为他只是被吓到了，所以就把怒气就全发泄在相叶身上了。

刚才有别人在的时候还稍微好一点，现在只剩下两个人，气氛就显得更尴尬了。

相叶的道歉让二宫更加胡思乱想。

他想起相叶离开前两个人的争吵，心里一委屈，眼泪便迅速爬上眼眶。

“我已经没事了，大叔店里有空房间，你回去之后把东西收一收就搬到那边去吧。”

二宫决定了，趁现在情况混乱把人送走，以彻底杜绝自己对相叶的想法，也好让彼此继续能披一层薄薄的朋友外衣，将来若是见面还能装着没事打个招呼。

“我不走。”相叶脱口而出。

两人四目相对，二宫被他的语气气着，眼泪啪啪啪地往下掉。相叶顿时慌了，连忙坐到床沿捧起二宫的脸帮他擦眼泪。

“好好的怎么哭起来了？”

相叶也说不清此刻的感受，只知道自己再一次被二宫牵动着，他欢喜他便开心，他伤心他便难过。

“我不想再包养你了，你走好不好？”

二宫低头抱着膝，一副防备的状态，相叶知道自己又说错了话。他不擅长表达那些复杂的情绪，更怕自己表达错误。可二宫此刻的表情神态让他的心被揪起又扔下，反反复复地如同被刀子凌迟。

“你能不能听我说？”

相叶深深吸了口气，他有好多话想和二宫说。在过来的路上，他想了很多，最后，他决定把感觉直接了当地告诉二宫。他朝二宫伸出手，缓缓地将人抱进怀里。

“我真的很抱歉，如果不是我不够冷静，如果不是我离开了你，你就不会受伤。这一切都是我的错。你那时问我是不是喜欢女生，我是真的回答不上来。我没和女生谈过恋爱，二十岁的时候就出了国。出任务时想的是要活着完成任务，哪有闲功夫去找人谈恋爱。我唯一能确定的是我看AV时会对女人有生理反应。”

相叶温柔的声线却说出残忍非常的话，二宫觉得自己被判了死刑，好不容易止住的眼泪又再涌上。

“但是当我知道你有危险的时候，我慌到不行。我发现你对我而言是与众不同的，我说不上是什么不同，可那种感觉是非常真实的。”

“够了！我听不懂你到底想说什么！”

二宫哭喊着阻止了相叶的话。他用力地挣扎，却根本无法撼动相叶半分，他被相叶圈得紧紧，任凭他怎么闹，相叶就是不松手。

如果是平时，聪明剔透的二宫绝对会猜到相叶想表达的是什么，也会乐于陪他慢慢绕圈子，直到那个答案在迷宫里出现。可今天的二宫身心疲惫，连带脑子也似乎累了，他以为相叶堆砌这么多，只是为了更礼貌地拒绝他，所以他不可抑止地发起怒来。

“我想说的是我们能试着交往吗？你愿意给我这个机会吗？”

二宫愣了。他以为自己听错，刚才激动万分的他根本没留意到相叶所说的话。

“沉默代表yes，我当你答应我了。”

“相叶雅纪！”二宫的眼泪因为惊喜而更加汹涌。“你怎么这么无赖？”

“我可以再亲你一下吗？Nino的嘴很甜。”

二宫害羞得耳垂都红了起来，伸出手捂住相叶的眼睛，然后在他的唇上轻轻一吻。

嗯！相叶的也好甜！


	9. 第九章

1*

相叶向护士要来一张折叠床，他不放心二宫一个人留在医院里。他只要一想到二宫受过的欺负，心里就会陷入无尽的自责当中。

二宫注射的药里有镇定的成分，很快就睡了过去。他看着点滴打完，护士过来处理完一切，他才又躺回床上。

二宫留在他唇上的触感还十分清晰。

第一次的时候，他还没想清楚，只是看到怀里的人那淫乱的媚态，便像是被什么驱动一样，低头吻了上去。被蹂躏到红肿的唇软得像糖果，可理智让他觉得自己这样做很不应该。

二宫晕了过去。

他当时真想抽自己两个耳光。对方在水深火热当中，他却起了奇怪的念头。幸好理智及时回巢，也幸好除了二宫之外没人知道这事。

从警察局出来后坐上樱井的车，他的脑子里堆满了事情，全都是围绕着二宫这个人的。从酒吧的结识到现在，像电影一样重播着。

或许是因为James的事让他走入了一个困局，让他搞乱了爱情的本质。

爱一个人，本来就是因为爱。性别不重要，外貌也不重要，甚至可能连个性都不重要，爱情是盲目的，因为眼里看到的便只是这个人，爱的也只是这个人。

这就是爱情。

所以，他之前到底是哪根筋不对，纠结那么多是要干嘛呢？

庆幸的是一切都不算晚，更庆幸二宫没有继续生他的气。

他帮二宫把被子盖好，没忍住又在二宫额上落下一吻。

“晚安！”

在不算明亮的房间里，相叶似乎看到二宫的嘴角微微上扬。

第二天早上，医生过来巡查，护士顺便再给二宫换上今天份量的点滴。相叶关切地向医生了解二宫的病情，医生打量了一下二人，似乎有所了解，便把相叶拉到一旁，一席话说得相叶尴尬起来。

二宫看见他的表情，不禁有些好奇，等医生护士都离开时，却又没有开口询问的勇气。

“刚才——”

“刚才——”

两人同时开口，又同时消了声。

“你先说。”相叶坐到二宫床边，将话语权让给他。

“我想问医生刚才和你说了什么。”刚才医生严肃的神情让二宫心里发怵，悲观地认为一定是什么不好的事发生了。

“我还以为是你饿了呢？要不我先去买早餐上来？”

“先和我说，再去买早餐。”

二宫拉住打算起身的相叶，固执地不让他离开。

相叶拗不过他，他似乎总是被二宫牢牢牵制住。

“医生说如果伤口愈合的情况良好，可能会安排提前出院回家休养。”

“就这样？”

相叶这人太不擅长撒谎了，或者说，可能他根本没想过要好好骗二宫，在精明的二宫眼里，那家伙满脸都是对自己的欺瞒。

相叶心虚地别过眼，趁机挣开二宫，到楼下餐厅买早餐去了。

关上房门，相叶偷偷舒了口气。

刚才医生和他说，二宫身体的伤不重，如果没大碍可以明天出院。只是他曾经遭受凌辱，只怕他心理上有后遗症，让相叶多体谅二宫，别心急着要做那种事，即使要做，过程中也多注意二宫的反应，有什么异样就及时喊停，不要强硬进行下去。

相叶本来对这种事就毫无经验，突然听到医生这么说，表情又是尴尬又是无措。没想到自己的反应都落在二宫眼里，这些话他也对二宫说不出口，只好含糊过去。

虽然昨晚是他提出交往的要求，但他还没想到那么遥远的地步。当务之急是把二宫照顾好，以及处理好那件事。

从餐厅提着早餐回到病房，松本已经坐在二宫身边，和他有说有笑的。

“松本先生也来了？一起吃早餐吧。”

相叶把早餐拿出来，松本知道自己来得突然，所以也不麻烦他们，摇摇头表示自己已经吃过了。

“叫我润就好了。你们吃吧。”

松本昨晚的气已经消了，何况刚才二宫告诉他，他们已经在交往了，还是相叶先提出的，这让他也不好意思对相叶冷着一张脸了。

吃完早餐之后，松本看二宫没什么大碍便打算离开，相叶也要回家洗澡换衣服，顺便给二宫带些替换的衣物过来，于是两人就一起走了。

“听Nino说你们开始交往？”松本按了电梯。

“嗯。”

电梯到了，里面有人，于是松本没有再开口。其实就算他不说，相叶也明白他大概要说的是什么。

也难怪松本一脸警惕与疑问，他和二宫交往的事太突然了。他是个直男的事，相信二宫也会如实和松本说了。他知道自己在他们的世界里是异类，可是，他真的很想去尝试一下，他想证明他对二宫的那些心动不是假的。

电梯停了，两人走出电梯。他跟在松本身旁，犹豫间还是开了口。

“润。”相叶加快脚步站到松本面前，“我对他是认真的。”

松本有点防备地看着他，“我不知道是什么原因让你想和他交往，但我希望你记得你说过的话。他对你很认真，所以请你不要辜负他。”

相叶很用力地点着头，松本看到他嘴角的伤口结了痂，是他昨天打的。他想起昨天，相叶明明有着比他更强大的力量，却还是受了他这一拳，嗯，二宫的眼光应该还是不错的。

2*

相叶到家后好好洗了个澡，刚帮二宫收拾好衣服，樱井的电话就来了。

樱井知道犯人被相叶狠揍了一顿，他当时就担心那家伙会反咬一口，所以昨晚就把这案子的律师活给接了下来。幸好事情也没照着他忧心的方向发展，只是这个案子肯定会有让二宫作供的时候，他来电话是想提醒一下相叶，让他多注意二宫的情绪。

相叶一边应着一边用毛巾揉着湿头发，想了想，还是决定把和二宫交往的事情告诉樱井。

“不是之前还觉得很困惑的吗？怎么进展得那么快？你考虑清楚了没？”樱井觉得这事有点突然，在营救二宫之前，相叶明明还在研究着直男与同性恋的问题，为什么救完人之后就发生了转变？

“想清楚了。”相叶坚定地回答。

“那就好，有些事别随便乱试。案子有什么我再联系你。警方那边还没啥，这事你们占理，放心。”

挂了樱井的电话，相叶想起刚才他不好意思告诉樱井的事实。他想其实自己早对二宫一见钟情，只是后来发现二宫原来是男人，这让没有恋爱经验的他连忙踩了一记急刹。可是在日常相处里，喜欢二宫这种感觉反而越来越强烈，这次的事情大概是个爆发点。

所有的迷糊与朦胧瞬间清晰了起来，他喜欢二宫！

十分肯定！

毫不怀疑！

相叶一直空荡荡的心像是突然被填满，有了踏实感。他笑了起来，并开始期待他和二宫新的生活。

3*

相叶带着东西回到医院的时候，二宫睡着了。相叶的动作便放得更轻了。昨晚二宫其实睡得不好，相叶是个浅眠的人，他经常听到二宫在左右辗转。他原本不是这样，后来在当雇佣兵时养成了习惯，大概是因为周围都是危机，这让他没法安心入睡，随时得清醒过来逃离。

今天结合医生所说，他才明白二宫应该是创伤后遗症了，只是不知道程度严重到什么地步，是需要心理医生介入治疗还是说他能靠自己去痊愈。

相叶不知道自己能怎么帮二宫，只好静静地坐在他身边，温柔地握着他的手。

二宫突然醒过来的时候，他没打点滴的那只手被相叶握在掌心里。他像是被电到一般地全身弹跳了起来，以至于相叶一脸担忧地看着他，紧张地抚着他的脸。

“怎么了？是做恶梦了吗？”

二宫喘着气看着相叶，连眼睛都不敢眨。从昨天两人开始交往，二宫就觉得自己如坠梦中，有一种不真实的幸福感。昨晚他迟迟不敢让自己睡着，就怕这是一场梦，直到今天早上醒过来，他才明白这是真的。

早上松本过来的时候，他把这事也分享了给他。但松本很严肃地提醒他，要他考虑清楚相叶是否真的可靠，两个人的感情是否因为这次的袭击事件而升华还是说错误地把一些其他感情当成喜欢。

松本走后，他也冷静地想了想。对相叶，他大概是在不知不觉中喜欢上的，那么相叶呢？

是真的喜欢他还是因为愧疚？

在孤单一人的病房里，二宫陷入了胡思乱想中，最后在药力作用下又睡了过去。再次醒来的时候本来心神不宁，可在睁开眼看到相叶的时候，又立刻觉得什么事都过去了。

相叶那双不会撒谎的眼睛此刻是那么真诚地看着他，他想这个人怎么会欺骗他呢？他必然是真心喜欢他才会想和他交往的。

“怎样？需要叫医生吗？”

二宫的沉默让相叶更紧张，直到他看到二宫对他摇摇头才又终于偷偷呼口气。

“没事，你刚才不在，有点不踏实罢了。”

相叶扶他坐起来，便被二宫伸手搂住。

“我以后都会在的。”二宫的示弱让相叶很心疼，一遍一遍地揉着他的头发。

“你能不能……”二宫将脸埋在相叶怀里，紧紧地贴着他的胸膛，“亲亲我？”

相叶的心又是甜蜜又是刺痛。如果他那天陪在二宫身边，二宫就会好好的。他真是不合格！

他捧着二宫的脸慢慢地亲下去，像在品尝最喜爱最珍贵的糖果，每一下都要好好体会味道。二宫的唇柔软润滑，让相叶忍不住一再深入探取最深处的美味。

二宫攀着相叶的肩，软绵绵地挂在相叶身上，唇舌交缠的感觉太美好，二宫觉得自己像一颗正在融化的糖果，渐渐迷失。

相叶抵着二宫的额头，轻轻平复呼吸。

他从未试过这么认真地接吻。三十二年的人生里，第一次动心，第一次接吻，第一次发现自己的人生不再漂泊无依。

这一切都因为二宫。

“小和，我喜欢你！”

二宫的眼泪就这么直直地掉了下来。

“我要包养你一辈子！”

“嗯！你这辈子都要当我的金主爸爸！”

相叶将人抱得更紧，像是要揉进自己的骨血一般。


	10. 第十章

1*

二宫的皮外伤不严重，医生很快就让他出院了。有樱井的帮忙，案件的处理倒也顺利，目前也还不需要二宫前去作供，相叶也怕他会被刺激到，所以希望樱井能让作供时间再延一下。

“小和今天晚上想吃什么？我们一起去买食材好吗？”

相叶把行李放下，然后给二宫倒了杯水。

“嗯。”二宫也乐得被捧在手心里呵护着，接过杯子喝了一口，不知怎地，就连一杯普通的水，可能因为是相叶倒的，便觉得特别甜。

两个人稍微休息了一下便到超市里进行采购。相叶的厨艺很好，特别是做拉面，二宫尝过，完全是可以开店的水平，怪不得他最初想开拉面店。他们推着小车，慢悠悠地逛着。

因为二宫说想吃拉面和汉堡肉，所以相叶正把食材逐一放进小车里。二宫觉得他们有点像新婚的夫妻，这念头一启动，二宫瞬间又坠入了害羞里。

以前的他从来不敢去奢想自己会不会得到一份爱情，他时常觉得在这个社会不被歧视已经算很好了，所以他珍惜和他同一个世界的松本，关照他的松冈，相处自然的大野，以及所有真心对待他的人。

可是这些都不是爱情。

他可能也曾对某个人朦朦胧胧产生过一些好感，但最终还是及时止步不前。过往的种种让他将真实的自己隐藏了起来，直至遇到相叶。

二宫眼中相叶的身形渐渐模糊，等到反应过来时才发现自己竟然哭了。

而相叶也回过身来，在看到他眼泪落下时，将人搂进了怀里。

“怎么了？”

相叶正在挑东西，一时没注意把二宫落在身后，回过头去就发现那人眼眶通红，眸里的泪随时会掉，他心疼地快步上前将人抱住。

“没有啦。”二宫在相叶胸膛上蹭了蹭，“我只是觉得高兴。”

“高兴还哭？你吓死我了！”相叶擦去他的泪，趁着周遭没什么人，快速在他额头印下一吻。“以后高兴就笑，不准哭。”

“嗯！”二宫踮起脚轻轻吻了吻相叶。

相叶牵着二宫的手，另一只手推着小车，继续他们的快乐采购工作。

到家之后，相叶坚持要二宫坐一旁好好休息不准进厨房，二宫拗不过他，只好坐到沙发上玩掌机。

二宫家是开放式厨房，基本上二宫一回头就能看到相叶了，这也是二宫很喜欢的地方。这屋子不大，除了卧室，一眼能看个遍，这种格局让他很安心。

靠在沙发上，二宫突然意识到这是相叶最近睡觉的地方，眼下他这样像不像睡在恋人的床上？

他捂着通红的脸，为自己越来越多的胡思乱想而害羞。

在厨房忙碌的相叶没想太多，他专心地做着恋人最喜欢的汉堡肉。相叶始终担心着二宫的状态，怕他被那件事影响，自责与懊悔占领着他的心，让他在面对二宫时更小心翼翼。

该怎么做才好呢？

相叶把晚饭准备好，二宫也刚好把公主给拯救了。

“哇，好香！”

虽然已经不是第一次吃相叶做的饭，但每一次都好吃得让二宫赞叹不已。吃完饭之后，相叶让二宫先去洗澡，他来处理碗筷和准备饭后甜点。

二宫今天有强烈的金主爸爸的感觉。他的恋人今天把他伺候得舒舒服服的，让他觉得幸福得不像是真实一般。

抱着家居服和外用药物进了浴室，二宫在脱去衣服时，那些伤痕仍显眼非常。

脸部好些，那红肿的掌印已经消了。手腕和手臂上是绳索的勒痕，现在仍淡淡地存在。乳头上因为被乳夹夹过，还破了皮，轻轻触碰仍然有刺痛感。

二宫看着镜中的自己，想起那天相叶赶到时，自己被凌辱的丑态一点不漏地全落在相叶的眼里……

不！

不止！

他的身体还因为那些玩具起了生理反应，他记得在相叶帮他拔出按摩棒时，他的生理快感到达了顶峰，精液躲了相叶一手。

天啊！

相叶会怎么看待他？

会觉得他很淫贱吗？

会觉得他很脏吗？

二宫抱紧自己，缓缓蹲下，哭泣的声音被花洒的水声淹没。

2*

洗完澡的二宫淡淡地说了一句想睡觉便回了睡房，留下一脸不明所以的相叶捧着刚从冰箱里拿出来的甜品站在客厅里。

虽然说自己想睡觉，但二宫躺在床上根本就睡不着。房门的隔音几乎可以算是没有，他听到相叶打开冰箱，然后关上。听到相叶打开沙发床的声音，听到他打开被单，听到他躺到沙发床上。

他叹了口气。

怎么办？突然觉得无法面对相叶，这以后要怎么相处？

昏暗中，二宫看着床头的指针走向凌晨，越躺越清醒的他只好起来，才刚开了房门就看到客厅亮着微弱的灯光，相叶在沙发床上坐了起来。

“怎么连拖鞋也不穿？这样脚会冷的。”相叶皱着眉，还是将人抱了起来，放到沙发床上。

二宫将自己窝进相叶的怀里，相叶将他的脚放到自己肚子上暖着，再将衣着单薄的人儿抱紧，生怕他着凉。

相叶虽然没有谈恋爱的经验，但照顾别人的经验倒是不少，二宫看着又比实际年纪幼小，时常都会让他觉得他们俩之间并不只差两岁。

初夏的夜晚仍有着一丝隐隐的寒意，两个人抱在一起取暖倒也正好。

“睡不着。心里有事，怎么也没办法放下。”

“哦？那要不要和我说说？”

医生曾经和相叶交代过，二宫的情况，最好就是让他主动说出来，尽量引导他表达内心的想法，让他面对一切好的坏的，这样才有利于问题的解决。

这几天的二宫和之前的不同，相叶心里也暗暗着急，但是二宫一直不开口，这让相叶无从入手，他也不知道该怎么提起话头来讨论那件事，他怕不擅言辞的自己会令二宫受到二次伤害。

“雅君，你会不会觉得我很脏很恶心？”

二宫深呼吸了好几次才终于将话说了出口，只是一说完他就不敢再望向相叶，他低着头，害怕面对。

相叶愣了一下，随即将人又搂得更紧些，“怎么会？小和怎么会这样想？”

“那天，那个混蛋用那些东西，我明知道他是个坏人，明知道那是道具，我……我却还是起了生理反应……”二宫捂着脸，眼泪在指缝里渗了出来，“我甚至还在你面前射了出来……真的是……太丢人太下贱了！”

“傻瓜！这不是你的错！不！这甚至说不上是个错误！这根本没什么丢人的！这只是我们身体的正常反应，一个正常的男人在这种情况下都会有生理反应，你不要自责！更不要因为这个而背上阴影。”

相叶在心里庆幸二宫终于对他坦白，更庆幸事情未如医生所说的那么严重。只是他没想到在二宫心中最在乎的反而是他在这件事里的看法，这个人把他放在最重要的位置上，甚至担心他会因这件事而嫌弃他。

傻瓜！

他和他都是傻瓜！

“真的吗？”二宫小心翼翼地问，灵动的眼睛在指缝里偷偷张望。

“你要不要也听听我的心底话？”

二宫点点头。

“我在收到你的求救信号之后才终于确认自己喜欢你。我当时担心得要命，那是对任何人都不曾有过的感觉。我也从来未为任何人紧张到这种地步。我也不觉得你高潮的样子有多淫贱，我反而……”相叶伏在二宫耳边轻声地继续说，“我反而觉得很兴奋，当我亲了你之后，我发现我硬了。”

相叶的话既工口又直接，二宫被他搂住，逃也逃不了，红着脸不知所措的样子让相叶十分心动。他干脆直接吻了下去，而二宫只是轻轻一颤，随即便和他纠缠了起来。

相叶吻得心猿意马，不自觉把人压在沙发上，手也不安分起来，隔着单薄的家居服抚上二宫的胸脯，指腹反复揉按他微硬的乳头。

二宫被这动作刺激得几乎呼不过气来，直到相叶放过他那被亲得艳红的猫唇，转到他下巴的小黑痣，他才能大口喘息。

“嗯……哈……”

低吟声一逸出，二宫又想起自己之前的模样，连忙用力咬住手臂，却被相叶拉开。

“对不起！我一直想和你道歉，我那天不应该和你斗气，我来得还不够早，是我让小和受伤的。你不要生我气，好不好？”

相叶看着二宫手臂上的勒痕，心疼得一遍又一遍地亲吻那些痕 ，痒得二宫咯咯地笑了起来，笑到眼角也湿了。

“那你以后要好好保护我。不能再离开我了！”二宫闭起眼睛嘟起嘴讨吻。

“我当然得好好保护我的金主爸爸，而且还会好好伺候，让他很舒服很舒服。”

相叶也不是不知道男人间的那些事，这么多年在国外，为了任务学过很多这些不可描述的事，他只是没想到自己有一天也用到那些学过却没用过的知识。

他大着胆子解开二宫的衣扣，二宫害羞得把脸别到一边去，却又被相叶扳过来亲吻。

他们吻得动情，相叶抚弄着二宫又白又滑的肌肤，不知不觉间被渐渐升腾的欲望把控。他亲吻着二宫身上的伤痕，最后目光落在二宫的胸膛上。

“别看。”

二宫伸手想挡住相叶赤裸裸的目光，却被相叶捉住递到嘴边吻了起来。

“这么好看，我想天天看。”

他和他十指相扣，低下头试探地吻了吻二宫硬起来的乳头。那里之前被乳夹弄伤了，才刚碰上，二宫便被那微痛酥麻的感觉逼出一声低吟。

“疼吗？”

相叶知道那里有伤口，本来已经十分小心，但二宫那暧昧不明的声音，让他顿时不敢再有动作。

“不疼，”二宫微微摇头，“很……舒服。”

“那我再轻点。”

相叶知道不可操之过急，他慢慢吻着二宫，轻轻吮他的唇，亲那一颗小痣，手上的动作也越发轻柔，生怕弄疼他。

两人不时碰触的下体都勃发起来，隔着裤子便让欲望更加难耐，二宫伸手将身上人抱得更紧，无处排解的欲念让他忍不住频频挺腰。

“我帮你好不好？”

相叶的手隔着裤子按上二宫的性器。

“嗯嘤……”

二宫那呻吟如同一个邀请的暗示，相叶把他的裤子拉下，硬挺的性器胀得发紫，相叶将那可爱的东西拢在掌心里，用最温柔的力度撸动着。

“啊啊……”

敏感的地方第一次被喜欢的人用这样的方式对待，二宫既害羞又期待，舒服得淫声不断。

“小和叫得真好听。”

那些晶莹的薄汗让二宫的皮肤散发着细碎的光芒，相叶沉迷在二宫性感的媚态里。上一次的心情兵荒马乱，这次完全不一样。他们确定了彼此的心意，他们有很多的时间去享受属于他们的每一刻春宵。

二宫在相叶亲吻他的喉结时射了出来，他细白的腿无力地颤抖着，他的声音已经叫得沙哑，红肿的唇仍被相叶亲着，让他一直在高潮的余韵里，意识远离。

相叶从茶几上抽出纸巾帮二宫清理，他掰开二宫双腿，那个隐秘的小穴赫然出现眼前，不停收缩。相叶的内心涌起各种想法，包括之前帮二宫抽出按摩棒，那个硕大的家伙从这个紧致的小洞里拔出来，一种莫名的刺激让相叶的心一直一直围着那些色情的念头打转。

他缓缓伸手去轻碰，穴口的皱褶敏感得要命，二宫几乎整个人都跳了起来，但被相叶死死按住。

“啊……别……”

二宫觉得自己还没准备，而且那里因为之前的事而受了伤，现在每天都在上药，他不想让相叶知道这些。

“好好，放松，我不会乱来的。”相叶知道自己把恋人吓着了，他不能心急，“我只是觉得那里好美所以才想要摸摸看。我们今天就到这，小和要是累了就睡吧，我来帮你清理。”

相叶匆匆忙忙地去浴室拿湿毛巾，刚回到二宫身边便被他扯住衣角。

“等我帮完你再一起清理吧。”

二宫空闲的手摸上相叶早已鼓起的下身，宽松的家居服被撑起一个可观的角度，谁都看得出他现在是什么状态。

相叶不知道该怎么回答，他被二宫拉着坐下，裤子也被脱下。

“这次先用口可以吗？”二宫说得很小声，可相叶听力灵敏，每一个字都听得清清楚楚，“我那里有伤，等好了我们再那个，行吗？”

“不，小和可以不用这样的。”

相叶看着他赤裸下身地跪在自己面前，衣服的扣子也全解开，整个人带着那种难言的性感，一时间，他都不知道该说什么。他是很想要，但他知道二宫有伤在身，他不舍得二宫有半分难受，更怕他因此而委屈自己。

“难道雅君不想要吗？你已经硬了这么久，虽然我也从来没有帮别人做过，不知道会不会像雅君帮我那样舒服……”

不得不说二宫害羞的样子太具诱惑力了，让相叶根本无从拒绝。在过去，他不是没遇到过送上门的人，那些人比二宫放浪得多，也更懂挑逗之事，可是他通通都拒绝了。他只想把自己留给爱情，虽然这种想法在雇佣兵队伍里经常被取笑，但他不在乎。

他和二宫，本来应该按一条普通的恋爱之路走来，从表白到亲昵再到上床，可现在，顺序似乎有点乱了，但不要紧，他们能确定彼此的心意，至于那些衷肠就留到下一步吧。

二宫那句“从来没有帮别人做过”让相叶更加兴奋，他揉着二宫后脑上的发，看着那个可爱的人一下一下亲吻自己的肉棒，那玩意便又再大了一些。二宫的眼睛覆上一层晶莹的水光，闪着情欲的光芒，但他仿如少年般的容颜让相叶心神失控。

相叶不敢再看着二宫，怕自己把控不住，他仰头倚靠在沙发上，但闭上眼睛之后感官却又变得更加清晰，二宫舌头每一下的舔弄都如同在他眼前发生，温暖湿润的口腔让温度升得更高，恋人的动作小心翼翼，这样让相叶更加疯狂。

二宫尽量不让自己的牙齿刮到相叶，他努力将那巨物向喉咙深处挤压，那些含不住的口液沿着嘴角滴下来。

相叶睁开眼睛，将努力吞吐的可爱人儿拉到自己大腿上。二宫又硬起来的性器和他的挤在一起。他揉了揉二宫像布丁一样的臀肉，长满细茧的手按摩着二宫的会阴。

“啊！雅君！”

那种刺激让二宫几近疯狂，他颤抖着躲到相叶的怀里，扯开相叶的衣服，赤裸的胸膛紧紧相贴。他撅起屁股，想要再多一点这样的抚触。

“雅君不舒服吗？你不喜欢我刚才那样吗？”

“不是，小和做得太棒了，我是怕自己忍不住，你的伤还没好，我不能那么自私。”

相叶舔着二宫下巴黑痣上的唾液，亲吻着他陷在情欲里的发红眼睛。他捉起二宫的手，将两个人的性器一起撸动。

二宫茫然地承受着那些快感，媚人的呻吟在他们接吻的唇边逸出，相叶想怎么可能有人会拒绝得了这样诱人的二宫？

他早在不知不觉间深深爱上二宫，无论是酒吧里美艳的女装还是那个天天宅在家写字打游戏的宅男，二宫总有让人迷恋的魅力。

他们一起射了出来。

二宫雪白的身体被吻出各种紫红色的印记，他一点力气都没有，软绵绵地被相叶拥着。

“累了就睡吧，剩下的我来处理。”相叶柔声地说。

“我要我们一起睡。”二宫紧紧地圈住相叶的腰。

“遵命！”

相叶在他耳边落下甜甜的一个吻。


	11. 第十一章

1*

二宫醒来的时候，他正伏在相叶的胸膛上，早已醒来的相叶正用那双圆溜溜的眼睛凝视着他。

窗外的阳光照进来，逆着光的相叶笑得像颗耀眼的宝石。

“醒了？”

相叶的声音温柔得像丝绸，倒是二宫，一开口便一反以往的小尖嗓，沙哑的声音暗示着昨晚的疯狂。二宫不知所措地躲进相叶怀里，二人又耳鬓厮磨了一番，直到电话响起他们才停了下来。

来电人是大野。因为要照顾刚出院的二宫，相叶向大野请了一周的假，于是大野就想趁这个空档休息一下，所以就让相叶不必急着回店。

“怎么办？不工作就没钱上交给金主爸爸了。”相叶假装苦恼地说。

“那你可以通过别的方式来弥补金主爸爸的损失。”二宫也陪他一起疯。

“例如呢？”相叶故意逗他。

“钱债肉偿怎么看？”

“这个可以有！”

“想得美！”

二宫推开压在身上的人，下床去刷牙洗脸。

“我去做早餐。”

两人吃完早餐已经接近中午，樱井打电话来和相叶落实二宫去警局作供的时间，相叶考虑了一下，觉得这件事也不宜一直拖下去，于是把时间定在明天。他想今晚带上二宫和樱井见个面，樱井毕竟是律师，他需要他的专业意见。

“小和，这样安排，可以吗？”

“嗯，我去把松哥也叫上，毕竟这事可能会和杂志社扯上关系。”

2*

晚上见面的地点约在松本的酒吧。松本给他们四个开了间房，免得外面人声吵杂。相叶和二宫先到。相叶想起和二宫的第一次见面，不自觉深深凝望着爱人。

“看什么？”相叶的视线直接，二宫想不注意到都难。

“在想小和的女装真的很有迷惑性，不过，也可能是因为我喝醉了，不然怎么会看不出你是男人呢？”相叶拿起一颗葡萄递到二宫嘴边。

“如果我当晚就这么坐着，你可能这辈子都不会来让我包养你了。”

“那我可能会求你让我当你的保镖之类的，我总觉得这可能是我们的缘分。我的酒量其实很好，真的没想过会被那杯放倒。”

樱井和松冈前后脚来了，四人严肃地讨论了这次的案件。根据樱井的分析，二宫的胜算很高，只是在庭审的过程中可能会有一些私隐问题的质问，但只要二宫镇定回答就行了。

讨论完之后，松冈因为还约了他家长濑，所以喝了两杯就走了。二宫则到吧台那边去找松本，留下相叶和樱井在包房里。

“怎样？看起来相处得不错哟？”

樱井是个聪明人，一眼就看出相叶和二宫之间关系不寻常。

“我们开始交往了。”相叶也不隐瞒，“是挺愉快的。比我想象中更好。”他最后又补充了一句。

“我还以为你真的是个直男呢！”樱井撇撇嘴。

“哦？原来你当初看中我？”相叶知道樱井在开玩笑，也不较真。

“别，我才不会去挑战你这种呢。”樱井拿起酒杯把玩，“只是我以为你真的不会弯，特别是之前你和我说起James的事，我真觉得你特别直，我还想你将来一定会找个温柔的小姑娘结婚生孩子呢。”

听到樱井提起James，相叶的眼神有点暗，“我也以为会是那样。但现实变化总是特别快。”

“好了，”樱井知道好友的情绪陷了进去，连忙拍拍他的肩，“过去就过去，好好和他过现在的日子才是你该做的。”

“我知道。”

相叶是苦过的人，现在年纪不小了，自己想要什么也早已想清楚。爱人、感情、幸福，每一件梦寐以求的事现在都掌握在手里，每一样他都珍惜和感恩。

“和二宫进展到哪一步？你小子好像是处男吧？要不要我教教你？”

樱井一脸坏笑，相叶倒是立刻红了脸。

“经验丰富了不起啊！”相叶喝了口酒来掩饰那些尴尬，“那些事我又不是不知道。我只是没做过罢了。”

“理论和实践是不一样的嘛，我回家发些实战片给你看，怎样？”

相叶知道自己阻止不了樱井的胡闹，只好笑笑不再理他。

“不过，说真心的，你要是决定了这条路就好好走下去，别中途又和二宫说绕了一圈你还是觉得女孩儿更好。对我们这边的人来说，这是最难受的事，懂吗？”

樱井闹完了，也认真起来。他知道相叶是个很善良的人，但相叶却从来没有进入他们这个世界，他怕相叶伤人又伤己，所以他尽力想让相叶明白男人与男人之间的交往是怎么一回事。

“我知道，我做事从不半途而废，我清楚自己对他的感觉，那不是假的，也不是一时冲动，我都决定好了，除非是小和不要我，否则我不会离开他。”

“那就好，我祝福你们！”

樱井拿起威士忌和相叶轻轻碰杯。

3*

二宫喝了不少，相叶搂着他离开时，他已经有点醉意。到家后他坐在沙发上就不愿动了。

“要不洗个澡早点睡吧，明天下午还要去警局。”

相叶帮他拿好更换的衣服，但二宫却软软地瘫在沙发上，那双染了蜜的眼睛正放肆地看着他。

“累了？醉了？”相叶坐在他身旁，“要不先喝杯蜂蜜水？”

“洗完澡陪我睡。”二宫伸手抱住相叶，将自己靠在他的胸前。

“好好。”

喝醉的二宫像个孩子，相叶觉得自己的心正逐渐化成一滩水。

好不容易把神智恍惚的二宫弄到床上睡下，相叶才安心地去洗澡。洗完澡的相叶小心地打开房门，却看到二宫坐了起来，双手抱膝。

“小和，怎么了？”相叶担心地坐到他身旁，“刚才不是睡了吗？”

“我突然间又醒了，所以坐起来等你。一个人睡不安稳。”

二宫的眼睛眨呀眨，像只无家可归的小狗，楚楚可怜。

“那我陪你睡。”

相叶扯下盖在头发上的毛巾，正准备躺下却被二宫拦住。

“头发还没干呢。”二宫下床拿出吹风机，“这样睡觉会头痛的。”

二宫的手很温柔，相叶舒服得闭上了眼睛。他伸手搂住二宫的腰，沐浴露的清新香味在二人之站流转，他睁开眼睛，看到二宫若隐若现的胸前满布昨晚的吻痕，突然间心猿意马。

“嗯啊……”

在相叶亲上自己胸膛时，毫无防备的二宫轻易地便低叹出声。

二宫的顺从像是一种鼓励，相叶扒开他的家居服，含住正慢慢痊愈的乳头，用粗糙的舌面慢慢舔弄。

“雅君……”二宫的身体颤抖起来，几乎握不住手里的吹风机。

相叶帮他把机子关了放一旁，转身将人压在床上。

“在你的伤口彻底好之前，不要这样撩拨我，”相叶俯下身含住二宫的耳垂，“我对喜欢的人可是会有欲望的。”

二宫本来就微红的脸这下红得更彻底。

“我没有……”他挣扎了几下，发现在力气上他完全输给这个雇佣兵之后就干脆放弃了。

“连内裤都没穿，这还不是在勾引我？”

相叶隔着长裤捏了他的屁股一把，只隔着一层布料的臀肉弹跳了起来。

二宫死死咬着唇不让自己发出淫靡的叫声，那倔强的模样让相叶又喜欢又心疼。

“怎么了？”

相叶虽然和他相处时间不长，但要了解二宫已相当足够。二宫是个别扭的人，即使他经常肆无忌惮地跑火车，可他很会掩饰自己真心的人，在意的人和事，他会藏得很深。

二宫的眼睛迅速涌上眼泪，让相叶心疼不已。

“我听到你和樱井先生说话，你从来没告诉过我，James是谁。”

二宫在包房外无意听到他们的谈话，这个人名和长久以来围在相叶身上的谜团，这些都演变成了一种另类压力，如果松本拦着，他可能不止喝这么少。

“对不起，是我考虑不周，一直没有好好和你说过我的事。小和想听吗？”

相叶将人抱到怀里，他靠着床背，慢慢地回想着到底该从哪里开口。

“我是长子，家里有一个弟弟两个妹妹……”

相叶的父亲很忙，听说是从事航空服务的，一年见不着几次，母亲在家操持家务。他和弟弟妹妹年纪隔得有点远，于是从第一个弟弟出生开始，他就主动地帮母亲分担家务。在他十三岁那年，父亲和母亲突然闹起了离婚。他看着父亲头也不回地离开，母亲跌在地上哭得喘不过气来，弟弟妹妹不明白这是怎么回事，只知道母亲在哭，于是也跟着哭了起来。他想上去追问父亲，但终究被哭声留住了。

从那天之后，父亲再也没有出现过。

母亲被迫外出工作，对于早已失去工作技能的她来说，这太难太难了。很多时候相叶都早早回家帮着分担家务，他心疼母亲，凡是他能帮忙的，他都主动做了。

做饭，照顾弟弟妹妹，力所能及的家务，他害怕看到母亲的眼泪，更害怕听到母亲的责骂。母亲也似乎把他当成是父亲的替身，把工作上生活上所有的怨气发泄在他身上。

“我的家，让我很累。”

相叶抱着头，轻轻颤抖的声音。二宫心疼到不行，将人拥到怀里。

“对不起，是我不好，别再说了。”

“没事，让我说下去。”

相叶放在学习上的时间不多，但他仍希望自己能多学点东西，将来工作之后，母亲就能轻松点了。然而在他二十岁的时候，家里又发生了另一件大事。

弟弟在上学途中遭遇车祸，对方很穷，赔不了多少钱，母亲被这事压得快要发疯，最后竟染上了赌瘾，相叶面对一夜之间又崩塌的家，为了钱愁得不似人形。

这时，也不知道哪里来的消息，说有人在招聘雇佣兵，薪酬可观。于是相叶为了钱就去了当雇佣兵，二十岁那年，他正式离开了家，把签约的全部钱都交给了母亲。

在外面的这十二年，他无时无刻不在想着家人，特别是他粗心的母亲，他把所有接任务的钱都给了母亲，自己满心想着回国之后一切都会变得很美好。

然而回来之后，一切仍是一个没法醒来的恶梦。弟弟的身体虽然治好了，但却因为治病而落下了成绩，结果一事无成，两个妹妹也因为这个没有温暖的家而变得偏激疏离。他过了十二年回来，所有的事并没有好转，反而向着深渊加速滑去。

弟弟不学无术，母亲嗜赌成瘾，妹妹在不正经的地方工作，相叶寄回来的钱也一分不剩。他虽然能帮母亲打跑债主，但欠钱却是事实，他不能不帮。

“我把身上最后的钱都拿给他们了。”

相叶仰起头，但那些泪水还是止不住地下滑。

“就是你想开拉面店的钱？”

“嗯，我那个时候才发现，自己这么多年在外面拼死拼活真的毫无意义。我没有家，没有家人，也没有钱。我，一无所有。”

“没事，”二宫紧紧抱住他，“你有我啊！”

“我为了钱，接的任务都是危险级别最高的。所以杀人是常有的事。但我一点都不想回忆那些。”

雇佣兵的任务也有各种各样，相叶三番四次为了完成任务或自保杀了人。虽然这是工作，但也是他的恶梦，所以他不愿在二宫面前提起。

相对生活在和平社会的二宫而言，这样的他，太可怕了。

“至于James，他是我最近这几年经常搭档的同事，他是个混血儿，长得很高很帅。我直到他在任务里出了意外才知道他喜欢我。”

James的确是死于意外，但相叶的内心却是愧疚的，因为如果不是他失误，James不会为了救他而中弹。他永远都记得James在他怀里颤抖急喘，他永远忘不了James的表白，他永远都会想起James那充满爱的眼神。

他从来没想起James是以这样的心情留在他身边，所以他在埋葬他之后就回国了。他原本想着回国之后能将糟糕的心情转换过来，却没想到家里变得更乱。

十二年，足已让一切变得陌生。

“对不起！我不该逼你讲这些的。”

二宫哭得比相叶更厉害，相叶看着恋人哭得一抽一抽，鼻尖发红，心里那些难过好像变得没那么严重了。

“是我早应该向你坦白的，只是我也不知道该怎么开口。”相叶轻轻拍着二宫的背帮他顺气。

“你喜欢James吗？”

“不喜欢，我只是把他当兄弟而已。”相叶非常干脆地回答，“翔酱很怕我会因为移情作用而接受你，但我知道不是这样的。我要是喜欢他，就不会察觉不到他的心意。我只是觉得很对不起他，如果我早点知道他喜欢我，我大概会申请换搭档，不让他留在我身边忍受这种感情的煎熬。”

“那，雅君为什么会喜欢我？是喜欢女装的我吗？”

相叶说了这么多，二宫除了心疼之外，就剩下强烈的不安了。他记得相叶知道他是同性恋时的表情和反应，那是一个直男最真实最直接的反应。所以他一直都很疑惑为什么相叶会在医院提出和他交往。

“我以前没谈过恋爱，我以为爱就是书里写的那样，就是大家所展现的那样。后来我才懂，爱很单纯，爱就是爱，和性别年龄什么的通通无关。小和的女装的确很吸引我，但更吸引我的是小和本身。你让我说，我可能说不上来，但那种喜欢的感觉很真实，我从来没有试过对别人有这么强烈的感觉。”

相叶低头亲了亲二宫的发旋，“所以，请小和放心地相信我好吗？”

二宫用力地点着头。

“但小和也要答应我，以后有什么事情，要直接和我说，不要再藏在心底。我们都不要互相欺瞒，好吗？”

二宫哭得更厉害。

“我知道自己的转变很奇怪，但我真的很喜欢小和。”相叶亲吻着那些如珍珠一般的泪滴，“所以，别哭了。”

“嗯！”二宫也用手抹着眼泪，“你被我包了，这辈子都不能离开我，懂吗？”

“遵命！”相叶揉着二宫又乖又顺的头发，“而且我还要伺候我的金主爸爸呢，等你的伤好了，你想我怎样都可以，但最近不行。”

相叶恋恋不舍地捏了捏二宫的屁股，示意他好好睡觉。

二宫将自己埋在相叶的胸膛。

“怎样都可以？那你当下面那个可不可以？”

二宫的玩笑话倒是没吓着相叶，相叶捉起他的手伸入自己衣服内摸上那线条分明的腹肌。

“虽然小和那里很大，但你确定自己的体力比我好吗？”

二宫最受不了这家伙一本正经地说这种色情话了，耳尖红了起来，气鼓鼓地不再理他。

“讨厌！”

不过，这腹肌真的太棒了！怎么摸都觉得不够！


	12. 第十二章

1*

樱井把事情打点得很好，二宫顺利地录完口供。樱井看着恩爱的二人，也不多逗留，赶紧开车走人。

松冈最近也让二宫放假在家休息，正事办完之后，二宫倒不知道自己可以做些什么来打发时间了。

“要不，我们回去你老家探望一下伯母吧？”相叶牵着他的手漫无目的地走在路上，“反正我也还有几天假期。”

“你不怕我妈又打你吗？”二宫想起相叶瞒着他去找他妈妈的事，一时感慨了起来。

“她应该不会，而且我耐打，无所谓。”

两个人回家随便收拾了几件衣服，就朝二宫实家出发。他们也没给二宫母亲提前打电话，想着给她一个惊喜，要是真的不受欢迎就在周边自己住旅馆。

但在门打开的那一刻，二宫和子那迅速涌上的眼泪让他们知道这次没有白回来。

相叶在二宫背后轻轻推了推他，错愕的二宫这才反应过来，开口喊了一句藏在心底几年的“妈妈”。

眼泪从和子眼里像断线珠子一般掉下来，她笑着流泪，这么多年来复杂的情绪让二宫上前将母亲抱住。

“妈，我回来了！”

2*

二宫实家不大，和子一直将二宫的房间打扫得十分干净，仿佛他随时会回来一样。二宫看到这情景，也对自己的倔强伤害到母亲这事深感抱歉。两母子都有心服软，相处起来倒是比以前更客气。

晚饭后，相叶坚持要去洗碗，二宫也由他，拉着母亲在阳台喝起茶来。

“他看起来不错。”和子看了看在厨房的相叶，又来打趣自己儿子，“上次他来找我，我就觉得他十分在意你，但他说他只是你朋友。你们现在是怎样？”

“我们现在在交往。”二宫说得有点不好意思，这是他和母亲第一次很平静地谈论他的感情事，上次出柜的时候，他们吵得不可开交。“我们其实刚开始没多久。”

“认真的吗？”

“嗯。”二宫顿了顿，“我这些年在外面也没有乱来，他是我第一个正经想交往的人。”

“我们家隔音不好，晚上别太吵。”

“喂！”

二宫的脸彻底红成了个番茄。

母亲早早回房了，二宫和相叶坐在阳台上吹着晚风，甚是写意。

“妈妈说，她会在颁奖礼那天晚上看电视。”

“她其实很骄傲有你这么出色的儿子。上次我来找她，我就觉得你们一定会和好的。”

“谢谢你！如果不是雅君的帮忙，我和她谁都迈不出关键的第一步。”

二宫靠到围栏上，这里的风景，他看了很多年，但又有很多年没有看了，似乎没变，又似乎有了不同。

“能和自己的母亲和好，这是很棒的事！”相叶从后将人抱住，把自己埋在二宫的颈窝里。“能帮上忙就好了。”

“雅君是不是也想家了？”

二宫转过身，面对面地圈上相叶的腰肢。月光落在恋人眼里，细碎的光闪亮得像迷人的星星。

“你的家就是我的家。”相叶不想在这么浪漫的时刻提起自己的家，他想其实他失去的可能再也要不回来，何不干脆点放弃，好好珍惜眼前的一切。

二宫被他的话甜到，踮起脚在他唇上落下一吻。

“金主爸爸表示很满意。”

相叶笑着将吻加深。

3*

二宫的房间不大，床也是单人床，不过倒是收拾得很整洁。相叶在书架是看到一整排的少年JUMP，不禁一笑。

“我当年也好喜欢看这个。”他抽出一本翻了起来。

“如果我们早点认识就好了。”

二宫想起自己漫长而寂寞的人生，到底为什么在这个时刻才遇见相叶呢？这么温柔而体贴的人，如果他们早一些相遇，那些无尽漆黑的夜里，他的眼泪是否又会流得少一点？

“可能现在才是刚刚好的时刻吧。”

相叶合上杂志，坐到二宫身边，轻轻吻了吻他。

要是他们在年少时相遇相识，他未必会为二宫动情动心，他们大概会变成他和樱井那样——一生的挚友，却与情爱无关。

经历过很多事的他才渐渐明白什么是最可贵的，什么才是值得珍惜的。所以他无比感恩他能和二宫相遇。

“但如果我们早点认识，我就不会让你一个人去当雇佣兵了。”

“那是没办法的事在那个时候，没人能阻挡我的。”相叶蹭着二宫的脸颊，“所以说我要谢谢小和包养我，让我有了家。”

“那，我对雅君来说是家人？”

金主爸爸似乎有点不满意，小猫唇撅了起来。

相叶爱极了他这副可爱的模样，可又舍不得看他不高兴，于是连忙又解释，“对我来说，小和是恋人是家人，是所有重要的存在。我只属于小和。”

“我以前很怕别人知道我的取向不同，但现在我不怕了，因为你会保护我！”

两个人又聊了一会，相叶准备睡了，可二宫却一脸的欲言又止。

“怎么了？”

“我还……还没上药，刚才妈妈在客厅，我怕她会发现我受了伤。”

自出院以来，二宫一直坚持自己为伤口上药，相叶也知道他的伤口在比较私隐的地方，所以二宫不说，他便不提。医生说伤口不算严重，一周左右基本上能痊愈，因此他便没放在心上。

“需要我帮忙吗？”

相叶随口一问，二宫顺从地一点头，于是情况变成眼下这样了。

相叶拿着二宫的药膏和棉棒，而二宫正在他的注视下，害羞又紧张地解着扣子。相叶的眼眸里有他看不懂的情绪，让他不禁对接下来的事情有了期待和遐想。

相叶是会只帮他上药，还是他们会在这个隔音并不好的房间里做些什么出格的事呢？

二宫觉得自己仿佛回到少年时，那时的他曾经幻想过有一天，他会遇到喜欢的人，然后和恋人偷偷在躲在房里，假借学习之名却做着那些让人脸红心跳的害羞事。

“小和是不是在想坏事？”

相叶猛地靠近让二宫的心跳更加失去规律。他本能地往后躲避，但坚硬的床背切断了他所有的退路。

“我……我哪有！”二宫红着脸，小尖嗓才一发声，又突然想起母亲就在隔壁房，于是连忙又把声音压低。

“可是小和的乳头立起来了耶。”

相叶轻轻吮着二宫的耳垂。他觉得在这事上二宫的反应太有趣了，工作时的认真充满了禁欲感，可每次到了这种时候，偏偏又是纯真又是色情，那种未经人事的透明感有着致命的诱惑力。他们明明都不是少年，在这事上却又是白纸一张，那些事情仿佛能意会但又未曾实践过，这让他们都充满了好奇心和难耐的冲动，一擦枪就走火。

“那……那是空气太冷。”

二宫不知道为什么自己到了这个时候还能跑火车，他身体有了反应，这是他即使不低头也知道的事实，可是他又不服气自己的敏感，凭什么他这么轻易就坠入情欲当中，而相叶却游刃有余，好整以暇？

“小和在这种时候总是爱逞强，明明就是故意的，但又是爱装无辜。”相叶的吻慢慢移向二宫更为敏感的颈窝，“我说过我对你会有欲望，我会很想欺负你的。”

二宫的身体轻轻颤抖，他的手抱住相叶，“你，不觉得这样很刺激？”

“那小和是希望伯母发现我们在做坏事？”

相叶把药放在一旁，帮着二宫把裤子扒下来。他手一摸，发现恋人硬得比自己还快。

“不……”二宫摇着脑袋，眼睛湿润得像浸了水一般，“不要让妈妈发现！”

相叶忍不住笑了。

他俩现在像极了青春期荷尔蒙爆棚的小少年，又享受背德感又怕被近在咫尺的大人发现。

“那，我就先帮小和上药了。”

到了这一刻，相叶终于愿意诚实地面对自己的内心——他其实好想帮二宫上药，想看恋人无措地张开腿，让他假装无意地挑逗，最后双双按捺不住。他一直对二宫存着这样那样不可描述的奇怪念头，但他绝口不能提，因为他怕这样的自己会吓着可爱的二宫。

相叶把二宫的腿打开。虽然不是第一次这样赤裸相对，可相叶露骨的眼神和当下这个姿势，通通都让二宫的神经绷紧。二宫看着相叶把药膏挤到棉棒上，然后慢慢地把药抹在穴口，他捂着脸不敢再看，但身体却因此更加清晰地感觉到棉棒落在身上的动作。

穴口的皱褶因为冰凉的药膏而收缩起来，那一开一合在相叶看来仿佛是一个邀请的信号。二宫的性器也逐渐变得更硬，相叶看着他的反应，自己也心痒得很。

“医生，医生有没有说里面是不是也要擦？”相叶有点紧张，还没得到二宫的回答便已经把棉棒旋转着探入了穴里。

“啊！”相叶的动作太突然，二宫一时失控叫喊了起来，随即又立刻捂住嘴以防自己发出更淫荡的声音。

“小和别叫这么大声，不然会吵醒伯母的。”

既然棉棒的头头已经插进去了，相叶也不管了。小穴对异物的反应也很大，不断地收缩着要把棉棒吞得更深。相叶轻轻转动着棉棒，好让那上面沾的药膏把内壁都涂满。

二宫双腿绷得更紧，他想将双腿并起来，可相叶另一只手把他的腿按住，动弹不得。这种任人宰割的姿势，以及小穴还插着棉棒的模样让二宫羞愧难当。他紧紧地咬住自己的手臂不让任何声音泄出来。

棉棒上的药膏带着薄荷的清凉，小穴里却是火热的，这两种感觉交汇在一起，奇妙又刺激。棉棒每次转动都让二宫有被侵犯的错觉，可一想到是相叶对他做这种事，他又觉得好兴奋。

就好像那棉棒也是相叶的一部分，正在抽插着他最私密敏感的地带，这种认知让他那里更加充血。

相叶知道他不好过，也没有再做得更过分，赶紧把棉棒轻轻地抽出来。

“好了好了。”相叶将人抱在怀里安慰，“小和不哭。”

晶莹的泪痕挂在二宫的脸上，看起来脆弱不堪。二宫将自己埋进相叶的怀里，呜呜嘤嘤的抽泣声把相叶吓坏了，连忙柔声哄着。

“雅君是不是……想欺负我？”

二宫抬起头，湿漉漉的眼睛又纯又勾人，那句暧昧的性暗示更是让相叶不知道该怎么回答。

他当然想啊！但是二宫那里还是有伤的，他也不急在这一时，相较于欲望，他更在乎二宫的感受，不希望在他受伤的时候勉强他。

“等小和好了再说。”相叶抵着他的额头，微微用力地啃着他的薄唇，“我们来日方长，不急。”

“可是，雅君和我都硬了呀。”

二宫无辜地眨着眼睛，相叶将二人的私密位置都拢在手里，贴着二宫温柔而色情地说：“那就由我来解决啊！”

二宫满足地圈住恋人，热烈地亲吻着他，小心地把彼此的低喘声全化在吻里，免得惊拢在隔壁熟睡的母亲。

当两人在床上慢慢睡去时，二宫突然发现自己幼时与爱情有关的梦想，正一个个被相叶所实现，他微笑着将相叶抱得更紧一些。


	13. 第十三章

作协的颁奖礼，二宫决定带相叶出席。即使有人对他们的关系有疑问，他也不会再作任何的隐瞒。

和相叶交往，让二宫变得比以往更坚强。他其实是个矛盾的人，他害怕受伤所以隐藏自己的取向，以往只敢躲在后面，用犀利的文字代替自己去与世界相处。他渴求爱情，渴求家庭，

他曾以为自己这辈子都不会遇到心动的人，即使他拥有着出众的外表也无济于事。爱他的女人，他只能说抱歉，而爱他的男人，就更难遇着了。随着年纪增长，他其实看开了。这世间那么多异性恋都未必能顺顺当当的一条路子走下去，何况是他呢？所以他才会在前两年静下心来借他和母亲的关系写了《他与她的故事》。

他没想过有一天，他憧憬的爱情会那么突然地降临在他的面前。

相叶的出现太神奇了，他壮着胆求包养，他也开着玩笑般把人留下，到最后互相交心。

像梦吗？是的！但又十分真实。

每天晚上他都窝在相叶怀里睡过去，然后又在相叶留下的早餐里开启新的一天。

“小和，你真帅！”

相叶的声音唤回二宫神游太空的思绪，二宫看着帮自己整理领带的相叶，要不是担心把西装弄皱了，他一定会给相叶一个吻。

“可是我觉得你能把我的风头抢了。”

“才不是，小和更迷人。”

相叶打开衣柜，柜里的镜子映照着他们。二宫今天穿的是纯黑色的西装，相叶的则是深蓝色的。二宫的发型是相叶弄的，他的头发很软，相叶用了很多发胶，整个造型看起来成熟稳重，完全符合今晚的场合。

相叶从后伸手将人抱住，他们的脸颊贴在一起，二宫忍不住抚上相叶轻闭的眼睛，指腹感受着分明的睫毛。

“小和这么帅，今晚又会迷倒更多人了。”

相叶把他的手指捉到唇边，用舌尖摩挲着那因为敲键盘而生出薄茧的指腹。

“喂……”二宫很想说你别这样挑逗我，可是话还没说完，自己又沉沦在那舒服而奇妙的感觉里。

“好了，该出发了。”

相叶到底还是知道分寸，牵起二宫的手往车库走去。他们是一对的事也不是什么秘密，邻居们也没有投以什么异样目光，这些小细节增加了二宫的信心。

颁奖典礼的规模不小，相叶安静地跟在二宫身边，看着他得体地应酬着各式人物，心里越发为他自豪。

他们最后坐在松冈身旁，一次又一次地为上台的领奖者鼓掌，而当二宫起身走向舞台时，相叶拍手拍得最用力。

今晚的二宫将所有的目光和灯光都引到了自己身上，无比耀眼。

二宫曾和他说，因为他在酒吧里太像一道光，所以他才会把他带回家。其实在相叶心中，二宫又何尝不是拯救他的光？

二宫悦耳的声音在场内回响，他突然觉得自己的眼睛湿润了起来，他很想站起来大声地向二宫喊一句“二宫和也我爱你！”，可是理智让他控制住自己。

他不能在这里这么做！但他可以在家里这么做！

散场的时候，二宫的脸因为喝过酒的关系而通红，相叶不敢在人前扶他，只好走在他身边，以防他跌倒。好不容易到了停车场，他把二宫塞进副驾驶位。

想着赶紧回家是相叶此刻最想做的，那些对二宫爱恋的心情已经膨胀到了极限，他怕自己会按捺不住。

“雅君一脸冷冰冰，真的好帅。”

相叶才刚坐进驾驶座，二宫就已经解开安全带凑了过来，相叶条件反射地转过头，脸颊正好擦过二宫带着酒气的唇。

相叶努力压制的所有情绪全被这个不经意的小动作扰乱，他捏住二宫的下巴，用力地亲上那一直引诱着他的猫唇。

二宫很乖地环上他的颈，缺氧般的深吻让他身体发软，这个姿势让他很不舒服，可他不想结束。相叶蓦地清醒过来，想起他们还在停车场，赶紧松开了二宫。

“你，你赶紧坐好，我们回家。”

二宫笑着坐回位置上绑上安全带，“你知不知道你看着我的眼神有多露骨？”

他是有些醉意，但还远不到意识混乱的地步，从台上下来，他就感觉到相叶的异样了。那家伙刻意地躲着和他眼神相触，可又趁他不注意时偷偷打量他。他就算对任何人都不上心，也不可能会忽略掉相叶。

虽然不知道是不是自己的错觉，他总觉得相叶今晚看他有些不同，他们之前也亲密到一定程度，他自然能分辨到相叶目光里的含意。为了分散注意力，也为了不让自己胡思乱想，他只好和别人应酬起来，于是便不免多喝了几杯。

然而只要看到相叶，他总觉得自己在对方眼中仿佛是不着片缕，那种好像被视奸的感觉让他又害羞又无措。他好想被相叶拥抱，好想被他亲吻，可是这些行为都不能在大庭广众之下做出来。他一直忍到上了车，终于可以把这些情绪释放了。这些都归功于相叶那暧昧不明的眼神。

“那小和知道我想对你干嘛吗？”

相叶伸手握住二宫，指腹的茧一直摩挲着他的掌心，那种感觉带着某种强烈的暗示，让二宫更加明白相叶此刻在想什么。

“先回家。”

相叶听懂了二宫的意思，松开手，挂上档，车子朝家的方向飞快地开去。

他们一直没做到最后一步。自从那天在二宫实家上药都擦枪走火之后，相叶怕自己把控不住，便有意在二宫的伤完全痊愈之前保持距离。二宫也明白，加上案子的事，他们也就没再把心思放在那上面了。

今晚像某个奇怪的临界点，可能是西装革履的二宫，可能是在台上像耀眼的二宫，又甚至是二宫不经意望向相叶的一个眼神。相叶觉得自己被引爆了。

停好车，相叶牵着二宫的手飞快跑回家，一关门便把人压着吻了起来。二宫本来就微醉，浑身火烫，相叶霸道的吻更像一把火，让他彻底烧了起来。

他软绵绵地挂在相叶身上，努力地回应着。也许是以往的相叶太温柔，反衬出今天的急切和霸道，二宫觉得自己有点跟不上那节奏，只觉得头脑逐渐一片空白。

相叶的舌尖舔着他下巴的痣，双手开始解着他身上价值不菲的西装。

“别……别在门口……”

二宫站不稳，下身胀得难受，背后坚硬的门板硌得痛，他趁着呼吸的空档哀求，相叶看了他一眼，那眼里全是汹涌澎湃的情欲。

“要不要洗澡？”

相叶哑着嗓子问，二宫点点头，随即便被抱起往浴室走去。相叶一边脱掉外套一边开了花洒，白衬衫和领带湿了之后更加难脱。二宫看着他猴急的样子笑了出声。

“笨蛋！你应该脱完再开花洒。”

“不！我就想看这样的你！”

相叶拉开两人的距离，双手抱胸看着二宫。他一直不敢说出口，自从交往之后，他时常会对二宫产生各种奇怪的念头。最初他还将这个怪罪于樱井给他传的各式动作片子，可后来他才明白那些想法应该是早就扎根于他心底，只是因为二宫有伤才将那些想法压制下来了。

他早就在幻想二宫如果穿着白衬衫湿了身会怎样，也幻想过把二宫捆绑起来会怎样，甚至还幻想过二宫再一次穿上初见面的女装，但内里是真空的。

他觉得想这么多的自己好邪恶，可是当他一天比一天更加深爱二宫的时候，这些念头就只增不减地充斥着他的大脑。

白衬衫湿了之后变成透明，将二宫整个轮廓都显了出来，失去发胶支持的柔软头发衬得二宫更幼，睫毛上挂着水珠，看起来柔软得像等待疼爱的可爱小狗。

“雅君喜欢我这个样子？”

相叶对自己欲望满满的神情让二宫很高兴。交往之后，相叶总是很体贴地压制住所有的情绪，在他的伤势恢复之前坚决不越界，这让他对彼此间的第一次又期待又紧张。

“你什么样子我都喜欢！你今天在台上看我一眼，我都觉得我要硬起来了。”

相叶含住二宫敏感的耳垂，双手带动温热的水漫游着他的身体。二宫的呼吸急促起来，双手胡乱地解着相叶的衣服。也不知道是因为水温太高还是喝多了，两个人的动作都不成章法，那件单薄的衬衫始终顽固地脱不下来。

“别急，”相叶拉开二宫的手，“我们慢慢来。”

“你不是很心急吗？”二宫戏谑地笑着，低眼望向相叶鼓起的下身。

“那是刚才，现在我想慢慢伺候我的金主。”

二宫的衬衫倒是被解得七七八八，硬起来的乳头透过衬衫引诱着相叶。相叶的吻逐渐下移，他用牙齿把衣服拉开，含住胀起来的乳晕，二宫挺着腰把自己送到他的嘴里。热水让四周蒸起薄雾，迷朦中二宫的感受更加清晰。

“那边……也要……”

相叶听话地用手揉捏着同样硬挺的另一个乳头，顺便利索地把彼此的衣服全脱掉。

“呼……哈……”

“我们到房间去。”

相叶怕二宫再呆在浴室会缺氧，他的金主爸爸一点都不像他这么强壮，于是他抱起二宫回了房。

二宫那张单人床早已换成了双人大床，两个人躺上去刚好。相叶压上去的时候，唇正好又碰在了一起，他便顺势又吮着那猫唇吻了起来。

二宫全身都白得像牛奶布丁，肉肉的鼻头红红的，那双眼睛里满是水光，被亲过的每一个地方都泛起粉色的红晕。

二宫看着相叶身上因为任务留下的各种伤痕，他不敢开口问，他怕自己会哭。他坐起来，在那些痕迹上留下一个又一个的吻。

“还痛吗？”在他吻上相叶胸膛上的伤疤时，他抬头问道。

相叶摇摇头。他想这些伤疤以后都不会再痛了，因为它们被天使亲吻过了。

二宫看着相叶硬挺的肉棒，没多想便低头含住了。

“哈……小和……”

这阵子他们都是用手，偶尔会是他用嘴来帮二宫，但他从不舍得让二宫为他做这个，他总觉得这事其实挺辛苦的，他怕把二宫累着了，而且他超喜欢看到二宫高潮的样子。

“雅君不喜欢？”

二宫的上目线可怜兮兮，看得相叶心颤。

“你嫌弃我！”

二宫捂着眼睛假装哭泣，相叶立刻将人抱在怀里安抚。

“没有没有！我是怕小和难受，而且应该是我伺候小和才对，小和是我的金主爸爸嘛。”

“可是，雅君难道不想我为你做这个吗？”二宫搂着相叶，在他怀里蹭着。

“小和愿意？”相叶惊喜地问。

二宫点点头，然后又再低下头。他学着相叶之前为他做的那样，先是用舌头将柱身舔遍，然后慢慢含入嘴里。相叶那里太大了，他含了一半就把小嘴撑满了，但他仍努力地把剩下的也含进去。

口腔的温热让相叶舒服得仰起头，他从来没想过会有这么一天，他伸手揉着二宫的头发，忍不住频频挺腰，二宫喉咙深处的挤压带来的刺激很强大，没一会他就射了。他本想退出来的，但二宫像是知道他的想法一样，反而吞得更深，最后全部的精液都被二宫咽了。

“其实你不用这样的。”相叶将人捞到怀里，高潮后的声音沙哑又性感。“我怕你辛苦。”

“雅君舒服吗？”

二宫的唇红得艳丽，口交时那些来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流了下来，下巴上那颗黑痣染得湿亮亮的。相叶觉得二宫身上有着少年一般的纯真气息，但这气质又十分勾引，仿佛看着倒是能让人遐想连篇。

赤裸相对的两个人身上早已覆上薄汗，相叶低头吻上二宫，推倒他的同时将那笔直的双腿分开。那个诱惑了他无数次的小穴此刻正因紧张而开合不停。

相叶回想起第一次帮二宫上药的情景，穴道含住棉棒不停吞吐的淫靡样子让相叶当场就硬了起来。过后他无数次幻想过当自己的肉棒埋进那里会是怎样的感受。

“雅君为什么要看那些片子？”趁着相叶亲吻自己胸膛的空隙，二宫问出了一直压抑在心底的问题。

有一次他无意在相叶的手机里看到一堆男人之间的动作片，尺度之大让他咋舌。他拿捏不准相叶看这些的心态是什么，他明明就在身边，如果相叶想要，他什么都愿意做的。

相叶愣住，他没想到樱井发给他的东西会被二宫发现，当然了，他也从没想过有什么要隐瞒二宫的，只是话题这么提出来，他觉得有点尴尬。

“呃……我……”他不擅长对在意的人撒谎，只好全盘托出，“因为你伤没好，所以我怕你觉得我为了那个不管你的感受。”

“我不是已经好了一段时间了？”得知真相的二宫忍不住笑了，“害我还在猜你这到底是怎么了。其实，”他凑到相叶耳边，“你要是喜欢片子里的方式，我们也可以试试的。”

相叶的理智被二宫彻底摧毁。

“你愿意？”

他将二宫的手固定在两侧，腿间的敏感部位互相磨蹭着，二宫迎上他的目光，口干舌燥地喘着气。

“当然！不然怎么把你调教到只能被我一个人包养！”

二宫霸气的回击让相叶笑了，“我的小和真可爱！”

然而调教这种事，当然不是二宫说的那样了。相叶的手指便已比棉棒要命，甬道里的软肉缠着，他的嘴里叫喊着，前列腺刚被碰到就射了个爽。

相叶将人翻过去，揉了揉又白又滑的臀肉，狠狠地拍了几下，二宫几乎要哭了。前戏太过漫长是一种折磨，从他为相叶口交时他就想要被那根玩意操弄自己。他撅起屁股去勾引相叶，相叶像是看穿他的意图，故意只用龟头去蹭他的穴口，每一次的擦过都让他不由自主地仰头低吟。

“快进来！”

二宫紧紧抓住床单，相叶却仍游刃有余地调戏他。

“这是金主爸爸的命令吗？”相叶慢慢将龟头顶进去。

“当……当然！”

相叶也不折磨彼此，掐住二宫的腰用力一顶，整根没入。二宫又被激得硬了起来。

做爱这种事虽然需要点经验，但若是天份足够，倒其实真的是无师自通。

二宫的身体敏感，相叶怎么顶，他都觉得那些快感灭顶而来，如果是腺体被磨蹭，那就叫得更忘我。相叶将人翻过来又狠狠地压上去，几乎连囊袋都塞进入，那被撞得通红的臀肉颤抖得像布丁一样，各种交合的体液从小穴里随着抽插的动作流了出来。这画面相叶只看了一眼便觉得更加血脉喷张，他的性器又大了一些，将二宫填得满满。

“舒服……”

二宫胡乱地喊着，双手用力抓住相叶的背，眼神迷离，嫩红色的舌头半露，诱得相叶又低头吻住了他。

“我喜欢你！”

相叶的情话伴着整夜的放浪情事，甜蜜又色情，窗外的月亮早已害羞得躲进了云里。


	14. 第十四章

1*

二宫的生活依旧，但又有了些不同。与母亲和解后，这让他的生活多了一个重心，事业上，约稿的人越来越多，松冈渐渐变成他半个编辑，帮着他处理出版的相关事情。

相叶在大野的店工作得很顺利，以致于大野越来越会偷懒了，不时放飞自己去钓鱼，把店托给相叶和龟梨打理。

相叶在厨艺上挺有天份的，加上一股不服输的劲儿，在店里越来越受欢迎。

两个人交往后把二宫家简单重新装修了一下——单人床换成双人床，尽管房间并不大，可那份温馨感却因一张床而加强了许多。原来极致简单的屋子渐渐变成一个温暖的家。

时间从盛夏走到初秋，相叶仍贪恋雪糕的美味，趁着换季打折入手了不少，眼下就拿着一个吃得津津有味。

“雅君。”

二宫躺在相叶大腿上，他刚完成杂志的专栏，懒洋洋又名正言顺地霸占着那结实的大腿睡了个午觉。相叶担心他姿势不对于是拿垫子护着他的腰，直到他醒了才敢去拿雪糕，结果拿完雪糕，二宫又躺上他大腿。

“嗯？要吃吗？”

相叶挖了一勺递到二宫嘴边，金主爸爸伸出小猫舌舔了舔，大概是觉得太冰了，便摇摇头。相叶把剩下的塞进口里。

“要不要自己开店？”

相叶放下雪糕疑惑地低头看着二宫。二宫坐了起来，脸上的表情是正经又认真的。

“拉面店，你回国时的梦想。”

相叶没有立刻回答，他知道这不是一笔小数目，他虽然和二宫正在交往，可这不代表他能尽情使用二宫的钱。他们赚钱都不容易。

“钱你不用担心，我这些年都存了一点，我那天听到润说他有朋友想转让一个店，本来是做饺子的，我想要是改成拉面店应该也不会有什么问题。如果你真的有开店的打算，我们可以去看看。”

“那是你的钱。我现在打工也很好——”

“可是你想做点更喜欢的工作，不是吗？”

相叶内心是怎么想的，二宫是猜得到的。休息日，相叶会买很多材料回来去做拉面，而且款式众多，二宫觉得如此出色的厨师要是被埋没，那就真的太可惜了，他希望相叶的才华能被人所知。

相叶沉默了。他是一直很想开个店，做他除了雇佣兵之外最擅长的事，可是开店需要的金额庞大，目前他在大野的店里工作，钱不多，有时候花销也不能光靠二宫，所以这几个月来能剩下的钱没多少。

“钱算是你借我的，以后赚到了慢慢还给我。”二宫握住相叶的手，“当然咯，我也是会收利息的，平时你同样要好好照顾我，偶尔还得钱债肉偿……”

二宫越说越小声，耳尖已经红得发烫，他知道相叶表面上很好说话，但其实内里对认定的事很坚持，他并没有百分百说服他的看把握。

“钱债肉偿这事，难道不是我比较划算吗？”

相叶明白二宫的用苦良心，这话都说到了这份上，他如果再推辞就显得伤人了。自己男朋友一心为自己着想，这么好的男人上哪找呢？

他盯着二宫莹润的眼睛，尔后轻轻地吻上了那唇。

2*

二宫的案子结束的时候，几个人在松本的酒吧里小聚了一下，二宫顺便提到开拉面店的事，大野当即嚎叫起来。要是没了相叶，他又会忙成狗，根本没办法去钓鱼了。众人喝喝闹闹又是一个晚上。

接下来的日子很忙，看店面，构思装修，相叶事事亲力亲为，二宫看着他忙碌的样子，想起那句老话——认真工作的男人自带光环。

大概今天又是更加喜欢相叶的一天吧。

拉面店开张那天，门庭若市。二宫坐在角落里，摆在他面前的是开张第一碗面，他的眼睛突然湿润了。

相叶的梦想实现了，这让二宫比自己出书大卖更开心。装修的日子里，他知道相叶为了省钱，凡事都亲自动手，拉面店就像他们俩的孩子，现在终于呱呱坠地，他掩饰不住内心的激动。

相叶在店里做的第一碗面是专门为二宫设计的，所有的味道都照顾到他的喜好。他开心得眼泪都快要忍不住了，相叶也似乎看穿他的心情，温柔地轻抚着他的头发。

不须多言，他们便已懂得彼此的心。

3*

二宫生气了。

他觉得自己不应该那么小器，可要他忍下这口气，他不行。

事情源于最近有个漂亮的女孩天天准时来到店里吃拉面。有熟客是好事，可二宫敏感地感觉到那女孩对相叶不单纯，偏偏相叶又不以为然。倒不是说相叶会故意做些什么暧昧不明惹人误会，但就是无论他怎么拒绝避嫌，对方还是不愿放弃。

这就让二宫很恼火了。

虽然他也经常出现在店里，可是除了相叶，没人知道他的身份，他们当初说好了要低调，也是为了不影响生意。

所以现在二宫只好一个人生闷气了。直到他想到一个惩罚相叶的方法。

不过，与其说是惩罚相叶，倒不如是戏弄，更为贴切。

他相信相叶看见他时的反应一定会很有趣的！

4*

入夜后拉面店的生意更加好，全部的位置都坐满了人，他一个人忙得不可开交，但看着食客满意的笑容，他是累并快乐着的。

“欢迎光临！”

负责招待的学徒高木高声招呼着刚进门的客人，相叶在厨房里无意地一抬头，手上的动作一顿。

他就知道二宫那个醋坛子不会这么轻易放过他！

可他也想不到二宫把自己打扮成那个样子出现在他面前。

二宫穿了他们第一次见面的女装旗袍，连发型与妆容都和那天晚上一模一样。高木似乎也认出二宫，连忙回头望向相叶。相叶示意他给二宫安排最里面的座位。

二宫也不为难高木，施施然地坐下，这过程竟连一眼都没看向相叶。相叶也不怠慢，做完手头的单之后，赶紧就着食材做了一碗合二宫口味的拉面亲自送了过去。

二宫双腿交叠，开叉的旗袍将他白皙笔直的腿露了出来。虽然是藏在桌子下面，可任何人走近都能清楚地看到这美景。

“小和……”相叶小心翼翼的声调里满满都是投降的意味，“你……”

“不好看吗？”

二宫托着腮微微一笑，趁着他不防备的时候，用鞋尖轻轻沿着相叶小腿轻轻抚了上去。

吓得相叶脸色一变，一手捏住他的下巴，顺势俯下身凑到二宫耳边，那姿势让二宫以为他要当众吻下来。

“不要玩火。”

相叶警告的话非但没有起到任何作用，反而被二宫摸了他裆部一把。

“喂！”相叶低吼。

“你是我的，我想怎么摸是我的事！”二宫继续挑衅，“怎么？怕别人知道？”

“到时被火烧痛了别求饶。”

相叶知道二宫挑事的时候绝对不能和他较真，也不能和他纠缠下去，不然最后落败的一定是他。口舌之争没意思，力量主宰一切。每次在床上，二宫就乖得跟只小猫似的，偶尔的反抗都像是一种情趣。

“哼，那我今晚不回家，看看在这里有没有人来求我包养。”

二宫赌气，他相当了解相叶，那人可以对着所有人都安静冷漠，对他却偏偏不能。

相叶没辙了，只得服软。

“乖，我一会早点关店回家，现在别闹好不好？”相叶低头亲了亲二宫的额头，“到家你想怎样都随你，金主大人。”

以前相叶开玩笑的时候总是叫他“金主爸爸”，二宫后来觉得这会勾起相叶不好的回忆，于是让他改叫“金主大人”，相叶明白他的用心良苦，也就时常配合着他。

“看我心情吧。”

二宫也不再理他，拿起筷子认真吃面。相叶只得无奈回到厨房，但二宫这么坐在店里，让他无法安心。

他知道二宫在闹脾气，但这又是源于二宫对他的在意，他心里其实甜丝丝的。他尽力安抚二宫，也不做任何会让他误解的事。

二宫光是静静地坐在那里吃面就已经足够吸引目光，更何况他今夜装扮得如此美，进店的人总是不由自主地多看了他几眼，这种行为在相叶看来，让他相当恼火。

他吩咐高木提前关店，以往营业到十点半的店，今晚例外地在九点关了门。二宫在店里看着站在门口的高木不停向还打算来吃面的顾客道歉，忍不住笑了笑。而正在收拾厨房的相叶看到他的笑容，悄悄松了口气。

会笑的话，证明事情还没到很严重的地步。

相叶加快手上的动作，想着早一点和二宫回家。

虽然刚才装得很生气，但二宫知道自己从来都不舍得真的对相叶生气，表面上他在包养相叶，但相叶却是这段感情的主导者，连付出都比他更义无反顾。

二宫看着相叶整理好全部东西，换了衣服朝自己走来。

“回家吧。”

相叶伸出手，将人拉进自己怀里，他能感觉到二宫在他怀里笑了。

“怎样？宣示主权的感觉如何？”

关门的细节工作留给高木，相叶搂着人往外走。路人都没看出异样，甚至还有些羡慕的目光，毕竟他们现在看起来是“男帅女美”。

“谁说我在宣示主权的？”二宫死活不肯承认自己这么幼稚。

“好好，是我又一次没能抵挡你的诱惑，是我在宣示主权。”

“要是有人追求我，你要怎么办？”二宫拦住了相叶要答案，他不许相叶敷衍地回答。

此时天已黑，路旁是川流不息的汽车，车的灯光落在二宫的眼眸里，像那在城市森林里久未得见的璀璨银河。

相叶心里爱念涌动，伸手撩起二宫耳畔的发，凑近便是一吻。

“谁敢动我的人？”

二宫心甜，害羞地笑着。

“那些小女孩我没放在眼里，你不要误会我。这段关系我是认真的。”

“我知道，我只是不安！”二宫踮起脚抱住相叶，“她们看你的眼神都好有戏。”

“可是我只看得见你呀，我的眼中只有你。”

二宫能感觉到此刻搂着他的相叶有多用力，他的小任性被相叶很好地照顾到，他突然开心得有点想哭。

“背我回家。”二宫抽了抽鼻头说。

“遵命！”

5*

两年后，二宫和也的新作《他与他的故事》面世。外界把它看作是《他》的番外篇，并因它的同性恋题材而引起话题，纷纷猜测这是不是二宫本人的故事。

越有争议越是吸引，销量节节攀升。

相叶的拉面店生意红火，加上他这位高颜值厨师，已经成为网红打卡点。为免顾客排队等候太久，相叶把店面扩张为原来的两三倍，身为拉面店灵魂的他早已成为各大美食杂志的常客。

繁忙的两人反而更加珍惜那些来之不易的相聚时间。为了有更多的时间能陪伴二宫，相叶没有增开分店，他的心愿很简单，他也知道二宫所求的并不多。就现在这样已经很足够了。

二宫曾问过相叶，若是那天求包养时被他拒绝，他会怎么办？

相叶想了很久都想不出答案。

“傻瓜！”

二宫把自己窝进相叶的怀里。

也许正是这样的相叶才让他心动。

“那，爱我的你傻不傻？”

“我？”二宫笑得东歪西倒，“我才不傻呢！”

不然怎么会包养你呢！

番外play*

所谓情趣游戏，偶尔总是得带点突发性才比较好玩。

像今天，相叶刚关好店就收到二宫传来的信息，吓得相叶连忙加快回家的步伐。

刚到家还没来得及换鞋，相叶就听到屋里传来压抑的呻吟声。他赤着脚跑进去，睡房内的画面香艳得让他倒吸一口凉气。

二宫双手被特制的情趣手铐扣住，牢牢固定在头顶的床架上，身上的白衬衫扣得严严实实，两个乳夹隔着衣衫把他粉嫩的乳头夹住，那抹红透过单薄的衬衫映出来，若隐若现间显得更加引诱。而蜂鸣声不住地从那被薄被盖住的下半身传来。

乖乖！他的金主大人又在玩哪一出？

二宫目光迷离地望着相叶，那被口球塞住的嘴说不出话来，口液沿着他淡色的胡渣淌至胸口。

“呜呜……”

二宫的眼神楚楚可怜，满眼都是求救的信号。

“这是怎么了？”

相叶俯身揉着二宫已经被汗打湿的头发。这屋里没人，估计这又是他的金主大人一时性起的游戏。从刚才发给他的求救信息开始，他又一步一步地走进了二宫的爱情陷阱。

相叶的声音温柔得叫人融化，二宫发红的眼眶流出让人心疼的眼泪。他撅着小嘴，努力地想说些什么，但那些低吟听着便已经足以令相叶头皮发麻。

他摘下二宫的口球，那薄唇早已被折磨得红肿，看起来如同上了最艳丽的唇膏，风情而诱惑。

二宫并没有回答相叶的问题，他别过脸努力地想把那些羞耻的呻吟压下，可这些不可描述的欲望在相叶出现之后只会越发膨胀。

相叶的魅力其实不在第一眼，英俊的五官和高挑的身材虽然很加分，可他最迷人的却是那深沉宽广的温柔，仿佛所有的防卫在面对他时都会自动地卸下，即使露出最脆弱的一面也不用担心会被伤害，因为这个温柔的男人会用他有力的双臂将他珍视的宝物保护得好好的。

二宫越发沉迷在相叶的爱里，无法自拔。

“把自己弄成这副模样是来挑战我的自制力的？”

相叶一眼就看穿二宫的小把戏，但他依然非常开心二宫不时给他制造这样的惊喜。

二宫是个矛盾体。

他容易害羞，可在床上又会轻易败给本能，变得放浪。

他爱吃醋，可内心又明白相叶对他的爱是非常坚定的。

他时常戏弄相叶，可当相叶深情以对时，他又会撒着娇讨亲亲。

相叶爱极了这个宝贝。

“雅纪，喜欢吗？”

二宫说这话时，脸红得更加厉害，那语调里夹杂着凌乱的呻吟，让相叶的心跳更不规律。

相叶掀开被子，二宫并拢的赤裸腿间赫然插着一根尺寸不小的按摩棒，一直没停过的声音正是来源于此。

“我喜欢你，”相叶的舌尖滑进二宫的耳洞里，“你又不是不知道。”

相叶的裤裆早已鼓起来。

二宫当然知道他喜欢他，无论相叶说多少次，他都会因此而高兴。

他的游戏就算是刻意的，相叶也仍会陪着他玩下去。

“你硬了。”

“你这样我还能软吗？”

相叶不让他有余裕说话，伸手把按摩棒又往里再塞了塞，刚好抵在二宫最敏感的地方。

“啊啊啊！”

二宫大口喘着气。他喜欢被相叶欺负，相叶每次冷着一张脸惩罚他的时候，他的血液都会沸腾。

“这是，我的衬衫？”

相叶没认错，因为二宫甚少此类衣服，他总是懒得扣那些正经的扣子，T恤直接一套便完事。不过，也有例外的时候，好比说，他会在事后故意穿相叶那些又长又挺的衬衫，一双白花花的直腿刻意卖弄着风情，相叶往往也顺从地把人拉到怀里，撩起衣服便操干起来。

为此，相叶的白衬衫消耗得特别快。

“我穿得，好看吗？”

二宫仰着头咬着唇，下巴那颗黑色的痣在白嫩的肌肤上特别明显。相叶懒得多说，低头吻上那可爱的痣，顺便品一下那水亮的唇。

“当然！你是最好看的！”

相叶不急着进去，这些游戏总是要慢慢玩才会比较过瘾，那种折磨会将快感放大，最后爽到失控。

他撑起身体仔细端倪着二宫，乳夹是带电的，二宫一直将电流维持在最低档，乳头红肿得鲜艳。按摩棒的尺寸也不大，要不是相叶把它塞得深了，那些快感根本不会让二宫难受，也因此他才能忍到相叶回来都还不曾射过。

“小和喜欢玩具多过我？”

相叶将电流加大，二宫立刻忍不住弓起身子，他努力想摆脱胸前作乱的玩具。他的身体在交往之后越发敏感，可能也是相叶调教的结果，眼下这种情况，他已经按捺不住。

“喜欢雅君……”二宫勉强在呻吟里挤出他想说的话，他知道相叶喜欢什么，他的示弱往往能换回加倍的宠爱。

相叶知道这人在床上是最诚实的，平时虽然会开玩笑，但真正的骚话总是在这时才能不加掩饰地说出来。

二宫的乳头很敏感，就算只是用手玩弄都会让他迅速有反应，何况是现在这种剧烈的电流。即使隔着白衬衫，乳头的颜色也红艳得透出来，相叶摘掉乳夹，低头用舌尖轻轻触碰那引诱他多时的禁忌之果。

“啊啊啊！”

二宫似是完全控制不住自己，夹紧双腿射了出来。高潮过后他无力地痉挛着，按摩棒仍抵在里面拼命工作，这让他难受得哭了出来。

以往相叶都不会在他不应期的时候折磨他，但现在玩具是他自己放的，相叶倒是好整以暇地看戏，一点都不怜惜他。

“雅君……拔出来……我……命令你……”二宫那动人的眼睛水光盈盈，连哀求的声音都那么可怜兮兮。

偏偏相叶不为所动。

“如果我不拔呢？”相叶轻轻地吻着他，空闲的手正慢悠悠地解着他的衬衫扣子。

二宫的脑子早已被情欲冲刷得不清不楚，目光迷离一片，有着惊心动魄的美。他不解地看着相叶，猜不透恋人下一步想做什么。

相叶也不说话，捧着他的脸细细亲吻，胀鼓鼓的下身隔着还完好的裤子在二宫大腿根的位置慢慢磨蹭着。

“想要……”

二宫的哀求让相叶的眼神暗了下来。他解开二宫的手铐，轻轻地咬了一口那肉肉的鼻头。

“那得看你舔得怎样了。”

二宫整个人被折磨得发软，他不敢自己拔出按摩棒，只得讨好地跪在相叶面前，抖着手帮相叶脱去衣服和裤子。

相叶爱极了二宫现在这模样——全身只穿着一件白衬衫，但扣子早已打开，红肿乳粒在空气中挺立，像是诱惑别人来亲吻采摘，射过一次的阴茎软软地垂在腿间。二宫越表现得乖巧，相叶就越想让他做一些害羞的事。

相叶张开腿，看着二宫慢慢俯下来，像小孩子吃糖果一样慢慢品尝他的肉棒，他就觉得更加兴奋。

他揉着二宫有点过长的柔顺头发，白色的衬衫贴着他俯下的身段，勾勒出迷人的线条。相叶享受着二宫的服务，他的双手也没停下来，按捏着那裸露出来仿如布丁一样的臀肉，直到那凝脂般的玉显出红色的指痕。

他趁二宫不注意的时候突然将按摩棒抽出，出其不意的刺激让二宫松了口，仰起头又射了一回。

相叶伸手将彻底失去力气的二宫搂住，一下子便将被舔硬的肉棒插到了底。

“啊啊啊……”

二宫的手紧紧环住相叶，下身被填满的饱胀感让饥渴的他十分受用。

相叶托着他富有弹性的臀不断抬起放下，肉棒也一次比一次进得深。

“喜欢……舒服……还要……”

二宫忘我地摇着腰肢配合相叶，半露在外的小舌尖轻易地索取了相叶的吻。相叶怕他累着，于是将人压在床上，用垫子护着他的腰。

“射进来。”

每次没有戴套的时候，相叶总是体贴地不内射，免得让二宫生病。

“乖，你要是生病我会心疼的。”

“不，”二宫摇着头，“这是钱债肉偿的利息，今晚要射三次。”

“乖，别任性。”

相叶知道自己快到极限了，所以想赶紧抽出来，无奈二宫的双腿紧紧缠住他的腰，根本动弹不得。

“听话，你是我包养的。”

二宫一口叼住相叶的喉结，相叶没料想到他会有这招，一个刺激便全数射在了二宫体内。

“你呀……”相叶抱着二宫平复微喘的气息，“好好，以后什么都听你的，我的金主大人！”

“还有两次。”

二宫俏皮地笑着，相叶低头和他再次热吻。

他们的以后又岂止两次？

END


End file.
